Part 1: The Gulf Coast Road Trip with 1D
by MahhBabyNialler
Summary: When five best friends stay the night at a hotel, they unexpectedly meet the five members of famous boyband One Direction. What happens when they all decide to take a road trip together? Lots of humor, drama, and romance :D R
1. Part 1: Chapter 1: Harry Styles

**A/N: Hey, so, this is my 1D FanFic. Hope you like it...I usually update once a week (possibly more) and I try to make my chapters relatively long. Please review and tell me what you think :D (By the way, these chapters are in different point of veiws (POVs), you'll know who's POV it is when I put "Part 1: Chapter 1: _Harry Styles_" or whatever.) **

**Playlist:**

**Bon Iver; One Direction; Ed Sheeran; The Fray; Mumford & Sons**

**-Cammy **

**Part 1: Chapter 1: _Harry Styles_**

Whoa. This was mine and the boys' first time ever visiting the state of Mississippi and at least half of the state had to have been camped out in front of the Jackson Coliseum. Literally. Our black minivan pulled around to the back of the arena surreptitiously and we stepped out, entering the building through large double doors.

"You ready mate?" A pumped up Louis trotted over to me.

"Yeah! I wonder why we've never visited Mississippi earlier…" I replied.

"Eh. Management is probably just prejudice against the illiterate," he responded with a chuckle. **(A/N: I live in MS, so I'm allowed to say that ;D)**

He threw an arm loosely around my shoulders as we made our way towards the stage for a last minute sound check. We stepped onto the large stage after being handed our microphones and started screaming random rubbish into them, making sure our sound traveled correctly.

"SWEET BABY CARROTS! WHERE HAS KEVIN GONE? KEVIN?" Louis started to roam around the stage, looking for his stuffed pigeon.

I guessed Niall didn't really know what to say, so he just repeatedly shouted, "POTATO! POTATO!POTATO!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL KITTY-CATS! I WANT AS MANY BLOODY CATS AS MATT CARDLE!" I hollered out.

"Celine…Let me love you…" Zayn cooed into his microphone. Liam looked at each one of us with a slightly weirded-out look on his face.

"Right then…" he said awkwardly. "Thanks lads, for those irrelevant yet inspiring words…"

"No problem buddy!" Louis broadly grinned at him before prancing off the stage and toward his dressing room.

"I WANT TO LIVE FOREVER!" Niall started to playfully sing; I joined in.

"I WANT TO LEARN HOW TO FLY!" We shared a laugh as Liam looked at us then sadly shook his head sadly and walked off the stage.

We were so lame.

I just about threw my mike over at Paul and looked over to Niall who was chatting with Zayn.

"Catch me Nialler!" Niall's head whipped up to look at me as I sprinted toward him. I pounced on him and we toppled over.

"Ungh!" Niall grunted out as I landed on top of him, my knee catching him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry Ni." I planted a love bite on his neck which made him giggle like a little school girl.

"You ticklish little penguin!" I tickled him under the arms and he let out an obnoxiously loud laugh.

"Okay Narry, that's enough of that bromance," stated Paul.

"But Paul!" I whined.

"Harry. Forty-five minutes until the show begins. Go get dressed."

"Fine…" I grumbled. I pushed myself up off of Niall and down toward my dressing room.

I could hear the fans going wild as we made out way to our van. I was worn out from the concert and all these screaming girls tugging on my clothing and hair were not helping. Don't get me wrong — I loved our fans, but there comes a point to where everything becomes absolute chaos. After we finally clambered into our van, our driver sped out of the arena's parking lot and toward our hotel, La Quinta.

"Everyone alright?" Liam asked. We all responded with various grumbles and tired nods.

I don't even remember how long it took to get there, but at least forty-five minutes later (We had to take a funky route in order to lose the paparazzi.), we arrived at the hotel. Our driver spotted a fenced in pool beside a small shed, so we parked behind it, hoping that if any paps did manage to follow us, we wouldn't be spotted behind the shed. We stepped out and looked over the quaint hotel. I heard a groan and turned to find Niall still slouched in the van, his door wide open. Liam sighed and walked over to him.

"Okay, hop on." He turned to where his back faced Niall and squatted a bit, motioning for Niall to get on his back. How did Liam have the energy?

"Thank you…" Niall mumbled tiredly after climbing onto Liam's back. We began to make our way passed the pool when I heard it; something about not being able to go to our show tonight. I looked over and saw five girls standing at the edge of the pool. They were all holding hands and looking into the water as if they were about to jump in. They were all wearing bikinis.

Mmmmmmmmmmmm.

Bikinis.

I heard one of the girls count to three then they all faked jumping into the pool, except one who actually did. The rest of the girls burst out laughing, clutching their sides in amusement. The girl who'd jumped resurfaced.

"Guys! Seriously? Again?" She gracefully hoisted herself out of the pool. Noticing the others were still in hysterics, she grabbed her towel and started to wring out her breathtakingly long hair.

"Psh. If that's how you feel then I think I'm just going to get some food." She started to march off. At the mention of food, Niall hopped of Liam's back and looked around hopefully.

"No! Wait…Tabby…just—" A girl with wavy, breast length golden hair said between giggles.

"We just ate!" Another girl stated

The first girl—Tabby was it?—raised her eyebrows, bemused, "And when has that rule ever applied to me?"

"True, true…" The other girl agreed. Wow, that girl was a lot like Niall; just a hotter, girl version. Once all of their giggles died down, we decided to step out of the shadows. Their reactions were not what we expected.

At all.

**A/N: You like? TELL MEE. :D **

**-Cammy**


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2: Tabby Ponder

**A/N: Hey :D So, I had this chapter up, but I took it down because…well. It had cussing in it…but I decided not to do the whole "cussing" thing in my story because…you know…my family reads this stuff and stuff xD So right now, I'm really on like chapter 31...and…it's only over a span of two days so far ;3 ANYWAYS. I really hope you like this chapter :P **

****By the way, in the beginning, it tells a lot of the main characters' names, but don't get too confused 'cause I introduce the characters later in the chapter. And these characters are based on some of my friends and I:**

**Tabby: Me**

**Kailyn Marie: Kalena**

**Ahmonie: Mashona **

**Laynee: Mallory Layne**

**Maggie: Maggie…**

**Taylor: Taylor…**

**REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY MEMBERS OF ONE DIRECTION OR ANY OF THEIR SONGS; But I DO own Tabby, Kailyn Marie, Ahmonie, Laynee, **

**Maggie, and Taylor. XD**

**Playlist: **

**One Direction; Ed Sheeran; Bon Iver; Mumford & Sons; The Fray**

**Part 1: Chapter 2: **_**Tabby Ponder**_

***Earlier that day***

"C'mon Tabs! Everyone else is already in the room! Lift with your legs!" Kailyn Marie kept shouting at me.

"Ugh. Kailyn Marie! These are _your_ bags! You come get them!" She had four massive bags which she'd dumped on me as soon as we'd stepped out of the car.

"I'm good. Besides, the elevator is right over there! You only have a few more feet to go!"

"Okay Kailyn Marie," I said dropping her luggage, "what did you pack? Bricks? We're only staying out for the weekend for Christ's sake!" I stared her down with my hands on my hips.

"But…I just…wanna…look cute…" She said, an innocent expression plastered to her face.

"Heh. Well you'll look cute carrying your own things to our rooms," I huffed. I sprinted towards the elevator and, before she could stop me, punched the button labeled '3'. I chuckled as she beat her fists on the now closed doors. Once out, I trudged down the hallway to my room and opened it with a key.

"TABBY!" I heard Laynee yell before something slammed into my forehead.

"Ow," I groaned, rubbing the place I'd been hit.

"Sorry boo! I was going through my heels…and…yeah…" Ahmonie laughed. I laughed as well, picking up the stiletto by its strap.

"That hurt," I complained. Laynee and Ahmonie stared at my forehead for a moment then abruptly broke down laughing. I made my way to the bathroom mirror and found that I had a large red mark in the spot I'd been pelted with the shoe.

Great.

Four of my best friends (Kailyn Marie, Ahmonie, Laynee, and Maggie) and I had decided to spend my seventeenth birthday at a hotel for one night, then at the coast of Mississippi for the weekend. That night we were planning to go to a One Direction concert, then heading down to the gulf the next day and coming back Monday.

Kailyn Marie had been my absolute best friend since fifth grade. She had wavy blonde hair that cascaded over her narrow shoulders and gorgeous emerald green eyes. She had a few light freckles on her nose, but other than that, the eighteen-year-old's caramel skin was flawless. She was tall, standing at 5'10", she was an amazing model.

Like Kailyn, Ahmonie was tall too. She had dark brown eyes with crazily curly hair to match. Being a mix of black and white, she had a black girl's booty but a (for the most part) white girl's personality. Although she was only eighteen, she could pass for a woman in her twenties when she slipped into a pair of her signature heels.

Laynee was eighteen years old but had the wild side of an eighty year old. She was the one who always ended up saying "told you so". She had straight brown hair that came to her collar bone and sea green eyes.

Maggie was my wittiest friend. Her straight, shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes only added to her natural beauty.

Last but not least — me. My slightly dark brown hair flowed down to my waist in natural ringlets. I had blue eyes with just a hint of gold around my pupils which occasionally caused them to turn green. I was only 5'3" and, being only seventeen, I was the youngest _and_ shortest of all my friends. Sad right? My life.

Finally, Kailyn Marie showed up at the door panting.

"Why didn't you take the elevator?" Laynee asked her.

She sort of caught her breath. "I did." Wow. She looked over at me and immediately wore an amused expression as her eyes traveled up to my forehead.

"BLAME AHMONIE!" I screeched before she could say one word about it.

She shook her head, "Whatever." She dropped her bags on the floor.

"Only two hours till the concert, we need to get ready. Chop, chop," she said as she clapped her hands at us. We started to get ready; showering, changing, all that good stuff. When we were done, Ahmonie was showing off her sexy side in skin tight black leather pants, a leopard print top, and black heels that looked dangerously tall. Kailyn was wearing an off the shoulder blue and silver top, white short shorts, and silver gladiator sandals. Laynee sported a loose white tank that revealed her black sports bra, gold skinnies, and black and white Converse. Maggie was wearing coral colored Chinos, a white v-neck which had a navy blue pocket over her left breast, and navy blue TOMS. I wore a pastel-based floral tank tucked into a pair of high-waisted blue shorts which matched the light blue on my top, and white TOMS. I was totally rocking those hot pants.

"LEGGO!" I called out as we grabbed our things and headed out.

*** **(A/N: This is the part that contained cursing ;D)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GET IN? BOY WE PAID MONEY!"

We. Were. So. Pissed.

"Sorry, but we're filled to capacity. But, we will ref-"

"CAPACITY. CAPACITY. LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT THIS TERM _'CAPACITY'_ _ROBERT,_" Kailyn Marie sarcastically spat at him. "THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH CAPACITY IN YOUR FREAKING MOUTH FOR MY FREAKING FIST IF YOU DON'T LET US THE FREAK IN TO SEE OUR FREAKING BABIES!" **(A/N: This originally included the use of a spiked bat.) **The guy controlling who entered the arena looked frightened for a moment before calling out the one word that changed everything:

"Security!"

Oh perfect.

Once we were sitting depressingly back in our hotel room (After we'd been promised full refunds. Psh.), we had no idea of what to do.

"I mean…why would they even sell us tickets if there wasn't enough room?" I asked. No response.

"I have an idea," Maggie said glumly. "To get our minds off of the concert, why don't we go to Applebee's? Laynee's treat."

"Gee thanks Maggie, for just volunteering me like that," Laynee scoffed.

"No problem. So? Anyone wanna go?"

"Yeah sure. If it's alright with Laynee?" I checked.

"Yeah, sure. It _is _your birthday." I grinned at her.


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3: Kailyn Marie McCall

**A/N: So, I have nothing better to do with my time than write. I HAVE NO LIFE. So. I'm updating **_**again. **_**So yeahhh. So, there was supposed to be some cursing in this one too. I took it out. OH WHALE. So, this chapter is pretty short…sorry…/3**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately. I do not own. Any of these beautiful boys. **

***Cries in corner***

**Part 1: Chapter 3: **_**Kailyn Marie**_

Food.

Now I wasn't as big of a fatty as Tabby, but eating was a passion of mine. After we ate at Applebee's, Tabby treated us to some amazing frozen yogurt. Maggie drove us back to La Quinta and we arrived at about eleven thirty. We got to our room and Ahmonie looked around at each of us with a devilish grin.

"How about a midnight swim?"

By the time we were all in her bathing suits and walking towards the pool, it was only about 11:55. We stood poolside and intertwined our hands in order of Maggie, Laynee, Ahmonie, me, then Tabby and stared into the water's depths.

"I've had a great time so far guys. We except not getting to see One Direction. Do you guys promise we'll stay best friends even after graduation?" Tabby asked.

"Yeah," Maggie said.

"'Course," Laynee agreed.

"Well yuh!" Ahmonie answered.

"Absolutely," I smiled.

"On the count of three?" She asked. "One…two…three!"

Tabby actually jumped into the pool.

OH GOD.

We all burst out into huge laughing fits.

Tabby resurfaced, "Guys! Seriously? Again?" This was just like a repeat of what happened last year at her house during her birthday party.

HER FACE.

WAS HILARIOUS.

LIKE.

OHMYGOD.

I couldn't hold in the laughter.

"Psh. If that's how you feel then I think I'm just going to get some food." That fatty.

"No! Wait, Tabby just-" the words just wouldn't come.

"We just ate!" Laynee exclaimed.

Tabby's eyebrows shot up in disbelief, "And when has that rule _ever _applied to me?"

"True, true."

I heard something a few feet away and jumped as I saw five figures step toward us. Their faces were masked in shadow so, of course, we all expected the worst. All at once, the girls and I all started to scream our heads off as they came closer.

"STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" Maggie repeatedly yelled as we started to run towards the main building. Tabby's feet were apparently still wet from her dip in the pool so, being the klutz she was, she slipped and fell.

"HOLY CRAP!" Tabby screamed out as she realized they were chasing us. I ran back over to her and let her climb onto my back.

"Sweet Jesus Tabs! How much do you weigh?" I yelled as I ran. "Forget this!" And I dropped her.

"AHHHH! I NEED YOU JESUS!" She started to yell even more as they gained on us. Ha, I left her.

"GUR! GETCHYO BOOTAY BACK HERE AND CARRY ME!" I heard Tabby call out. I stopped with a huff. The strangers were extremely close to TABBY now and I saw her clutching at her ankle. I realized that she must've hurt it, so I raced back to her. The girls stopped as well and made their way back to Tabs, still trying to catch their breath,

"Need…more…cardio…" Ahmonie panted. By the time I got to Tabby, the silhouettes had stopped a few feet away from her and were panting as well. I squatted next to Tabby and asked about her ankle.

"I think I only twisted it. It doesn't hurt as bad as when I sprained it in guard, but I don't think I can walk on it."

"I'll carry her," came a hoarse male voice.

"Who _are _you?" I questioned.

"You…you don't know?" A different guy answered. His voice was rather hoarse as well, but it was eerily familiar. Both of them sounded as if they had accents.

"Uh. No. In case you haven't noticed, it's dark. We can't see your faces."

"Right. Well, let's get her off the ground yeah?" Yet another one answered in a gravelly voice.

"Please," said Tabby.


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4: Niall Horan

**A/N: Ay der loveys ;D So, HOPEFULLY my chapters will start becoming longer soon…but. I dunno. Because like, I wrote these on paper first and my handwriting used to be HA-YUGE and it would take up a lotta space, so I thought they were longer than they actually were. -_- So. Sorrs sorrs. :\ ANYWAYS. My chapters will become longer sometime. Until then…I'll just try and update as often as possible. I was totally going to put up the link to the Jelly story. But APPARENTLY FanFiction is predjudice against links D: But. Never mind. I guess I'll just ask Regine if I can put her story up on here as my FanFic but give her the credit. . Me = Pissed. **

**Welp, on to da music–––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**Play List: **

**The Fray; The Scene Aesthetic ;D**

**DA CHAPPYTAHH======**

**Part 1: Chapter 4: **_**Niall Horan**_

I scooped her up off the ground and held her close to me, not caring that my jumper was getting soaked in the process. She was so dainty and light, I felt that I could break her if I gripped her too tightly. Her still damp hair stuck to her cheeks and…I honestly couldn't help but stare…considering…she was just in a bikini – ANYWAY. Her dark hair hung passed my line of sight, so I couldn't actually visualize it's length. In other words, I guessed it was pretty darn long.

"Sorry if I'm heavy," she trailed off.

"Not at all, you're quite light." She didn't say a word but in the darkness I could barely make out the sight of her biting her lip. Oooh. Turn on. Her friends led us towards their room. As soon as we entered the building – which _actually_ had lighting –their jaws dropped at the sight of who we were.

"What," one said.

"The," trailed on another.

"Flying," continued the next.

"Buddha," one with blonde hair said. _Buddha? _Like. _What? _

The girl I was carrying still had her arms wrapped around my neck as she stared up at me with a deep blush covering her cheeks. Her beautiful azure blue eyes were wide on my face; she was speechless.

"GAH! Why didn't I get this on _my _birthday?" A girl with light hair asked. "Everything happens oh-so conveniently on _any other_ day! For example; today. The hotel, the sexy guy holding _her_," she gestured toward the girl I was holding, "going to the –"

"Maggie," the blonde said. "Shut your face."

"Fine…" The first girl (Maggie?) grumbled. "But just so you boys know, I want this on _my _birthday. June second and don't you forget it!" She huffed.

"Wait wait wait," Louis cut in, "you mean to tell us that this lovely young lady in Niall's arms' birthday is today?" She bit her lip on the right side (OH SEXAY LAWD.) and nodded hesitantly.

"HAPPEH BIRFDEH TA YOOOUU!" He suddenly shouted.

"Thanks," she grinned at him.

"Mhm. No problaymo little artichoke." Most everyone's eyebrows rose.

"_Anyways,"_ the blonde that had told Maggie to "shut her face" (Possible? I think not.) changed the subject. "What are y'all doing here?" She had a cute southern accent.

"Well," Liam began, "we performed in the Jackson Coliseum tonight and we had to stay somewhere considering we're off for the weekend, so Paul just so happened to have picked this nice pla-"

"Mate. Shut _up,"_ Zayn groaned. Most of us laughed.

"Yeah, we know you had a concert tonight. We bought tickets, but they didn't let us in," a girl with brunette hair replied.

"Why not?" Liam exclaimed.

"'_Capacity'_," the blonde sarcastically spat.

"So anyways, I'm Ahmonie," a girl with outrageously crazy hair said.

"I'm Laynee," the brunette informed us.

"Kailyn Marie," the blonde. I looked at the girl who still clung damply to me.

"Tabby."

"DA BIRTHDAY GIRL!" Louis shouted.

"Well, let's go get tabby to your room, yeah?" I asked.

"Alright."

The girls led us to the nearest elevator and everyone piled in except Tabby and I.

"Eh. We'll meet you up there," I stated. Some of the girls looked confused.

"Claustrophobic."

"Ahh." And the doors closed.

"Thank _God_," Tabby breathed out as we waited for the next elevator.

"What?" I inquired.

"I'm extremely claustrophobic as well."

"Oh," I chuckled. "So, why did you all react to us like that earlier?"

"Uh, well. We couldn't see your faces…and we just expected…you guys to be like…psychotic pedophiles or mass murderers or something."

"What? Why?" I laughed as I stepped through the now open doors of the lift.

"Better safe than sorry – Oh, third floor."

"Mkay." I pressed the button and we started to move upward.

"Thank you, for carrying me I mean."

"Not a problem, love." I grinned at her and she looked down at her hands, her cheeks turning a deep scarlet.

"I like the way you call me love," she whispered with a small smile tugging at her lips.

Before I could stop the words from leaving my lips, they tumbled out of my mouth; "I like the way you blush…it makes you even more beautiful." I didn't have enough time to be embarrassed, though I'm sure my cheeks must've reddened a bit. I ignored it though and touched her cheek lightly which only made her blush a deeper crimson than before. We looked deep into each others eyes which gave me a moment to actually study them. They were a deep blue around the edges but faded to a lighter aquamarine color before turning completely gold around her pupils.

_Ding. _

The doors opened, ruining the lovely moment. I cleared my through (Kinda awkwardly xD) and stepped out into the hallway.

**A/N: Sooooooooooooo. That was a bit longer than my previous chapters. Hope ya likeyy…sorry if ya didn't, haha xD Anyways, Kalena is in New Orleans ('Cause she hates me and decided to leave me stranded…with MY MOM AND BROTHER) and won't be back until Friday. Which sucks. 'CAUSE I HAVE NO LIFE. Hahaha. Just kidding… ._. **

**OH MY HOLY FRUCKING BUJEEZAS THERE'S A BUG ON MAH SCREEN. **

**I kilt it. 0_0**

**So…UNTIL NEXT TIME. **

**Bye ;D**

**-Cammy**


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5: Louis Tomlinson

**A/N: So, in this chapter I make Eleanor out as a total biyatch, though I'm sure she's NOT one. Her and Louis are so great together and I would never want anyone to think of this as me hating on her, it just makes the story work…so… Yeah. No hate Eleanor! I love you xD So. Anyways…Now that I've cleared THAT up…**

**So, a few weeks ago I had to go to a Color Guard "boot camp" thing which led up to try outs for my high school's Color Guard. Well. The day before try outs, I sprained my left ankle doing a freaking sotte'. (I rolled over onto my ankle while going up onto my toes :\) Anyways, I had to wear a brace and be on crutches. I **_**thought**_** it was all healed up and whatnot, but of course not. It's been hurting a lot lately so I have to wear my brace again :\\ On a brighter note: I tried out for Guard on a sprained ankle and made it baby! (I think it's because our instructor, Ms. Ross, has known me for the past two years that I've done Guard ;D) **

**Hope ya like the chapteh. Sorry it's so short. ;\ **

**Playlist:**

"**Hide and Seek" - One Man Acappella Cover (It's freaking SICK. I love the original by Imogen Heap, but this is just. OHMYBUTTOWACK. His face is all over the screen and like. WHOA. It's amazing. Go check it out.) **

**Part 1: Chapter 5: **_**Louis Tomlinson**_

'Snap out of it Louis. You have Eleanor for Christ's sake!' I thought as myself. I just couldn't help it; Maggie was just absolutely, astoundingly beautiful.

We all gathered into the girls' room (except Niall and Tabby who were still on their way up) and I was already starting to feel guilty. I knew the boys had caught me staring at Maggie and I couldn't help but feel ashamed; I was known for keeping a steady relationship with Eleanor and not cheating on her every time I met another pretty face.

Correction – Gorgeous. (In Maggie's case.)

I excused myself from room, ignoring questioning glances that were being thrown my way, and dialed Eleanor.

**(A/N: Sorry for making Eleanor sound so mean. I LOVE YOU GIRL. NO HATE :3)**

"Hello…?" She answered groggily.

"Hey!"

"Oh. Hey Lou." I could hear the frown in her voice.

"Just wanted to call to say I love you," I replied.

"Well I love you too, but…you woke me up…" She complained.

I called her.

To tell her I loved her.

And she was comp –

Whatever.

"Okay darling, I'm sorry I woke you." I sighed. She sighed as well.

"It's alright…"

Silence.

"Then I guess I'll let you get back to sleep…"

"Right. Well then, goodnight." Click. I stared at my phone in shock. Why was she acting like that? I checked the worldwide clock on my phone to see what time it was over where she was. It was about seven in the morning and she'd told me _goodnight?_

I sighed and walked back into the room, befuddled on why she'd just hung up on me like that. What had I done wrong? Besides wake her up of course…but nothing I could do about it now, was there? I sat down on one of unoccupied beds and bit my lip, afraid that Eleanor really _was _mad at me. I looked up when I felt someone sit beside me, only to find a worried looking Maggie staring back at me.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

I dragged a hand over my face. "Eh. Been better."

"Eleanor?" She guessed. I merely looked at her in response.

"You know, I've always thought she looked like someone set her face on fire…" I raised my eyebrows at her in shock. (**A/N: That's something the **_**real **_**Maggie said. I think Eleanor's gorgeous in my defense…Maggie only said that because she wants Louis all to herself ;D) **

"And then put it out with a wet hammer," she continued on, shrugging. "But whatever. _I'm _not dating the burn victim, so I guess my opinion doesn't really matter…" **(A/N: SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY ELEANOR…I'm sure none of this next part is true…) **

I thought back to my previous conversation with Eleanor. I thought about the time she refused to hold my hand in public, refused to touch me _at all _in public. I thought back to that dreadful day when I'd called her at exactly midnight to wish her a happy Valentine's Day and my ex-best mate answered her phone. I thought back to what Maggie had just said and, you know what I did?

I laughed.

**A/N: So, yeah. Well…I'm sure that none of those things are true about Eleanor…I just had to have some things to fuel his anger and blah blah blah. So, sorry it was short ONCE AGAIN. My chapters **_**should **_**be becoming longer soon. Hopefully. So. Yeah. *Sigh***

**Bye now.**

**-Cammy**


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6: Tabby Ponder

**A/N: So, Al-Orange Ninja…yeah, I do. Oh and thanks for reviewing, haha. I dunno if this chapter is gonna be long enough for ya, but I'mma try. I'm such a lazy person. I mean, I say "I'm going to try and make my chapters longer," but I never do. So, sorry for that. This is my third chapter I'm posting today, one on my new fic "Before I Fall: A Justin Bieber Romance" and two on this one…Aaaanyways. I'll just write the chapter. (My Play List is basically the same.)**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 6: **_**Tabby Ponder**_

I didn't want Niall to let me go. He laid me down on my bed and asked Liam to go fetch some ice for me. He got a ton of pillows and piled them up at the end of my bed, gingerly raising my foot to rest on top. My ankle wasn't that badly hurt; I'd probably be able to walk on it by tomorrow. Liam came back with the ice and I thanked him, he nodded and walked off as Niall gently laid it on my ankle.

"There ya are, love," he murmured as he situated the ice on my foot so it didn't fall off.

"Thank you Niall…" I gave him a small smile. He showed a bit of a smile in return, the light shining on his braces.

"It was an honor ma'lady," he chuckled.

"You know, I really think you should smile bigger in your pictures. I mean, I know you're probably self-conscious about your braces, but trust me when I say you make braces look hot."

He laughed and raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Pchyeah. It's da truth. Scout's honor." I raised my right hand.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

"Goooood. You should."

"So, just wondering but, how old did you turn today?" He asked me.

"Oh, seventeen."

"Ah, well. Did you have a nice birthday?"

"Well, I was disappointed that I didn't get to go to your concert, but other than that, yeah."

"If you want, I can make sure you come see us the next time we perform..."

"What? Yes. Absolutely yes." I smiled.

"Okay, well. We can make arrangements tomorrow. But next time we perform, we going all the way out to California and that's next weekend."

"Well...I dunno how we would get there, but -"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'd fly you all out."

My smiled grew extremely wide and all I could manage without screaming in his face was a nod. California? I could see my sister! And my two older half-brothers! OHMAHGAH.

"Well, it's been a lovely time getting to known you girls, but I'm utterly knackered. So, I'm sorry to say that we must be going. We'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Louis spoke up, dragging Zayn and Harry out the door by their ears.

"Lou!" Harry whined.

"But mate! I was chatting with Kaily-"

"ZAYN. Buddy. I'm sure Kailyn Marie is _very_ lovely, but we need to leave." Louis cut off Zayn off abruptly, rushing them further.

Niall grinned, "Sleep well, Tabby." Then they left.

"GAH. Niall is just so perfect," I groaned after the door closed.

"_Niall?_" Kailyn asked. "Tabitha. Did you _see _Zayn's eyes? Or his hair?"

"Psh, _Zayn's_ hair?" Ahmonie scoffed. "Please. Harry let me play with his luscious locks. And did you see his body? MMM."

"Okay, I'mma have to argue with you on that one," Laynee said. "_Liam _has a rocking body." She playfully licked her lips.

Maggie giggled, "Louis is just so adorable and funny and just-"

"He's basically just like you," I said laughing and she blushed lightly.

"We're totally chilling with them tomorrow," Kailyn Marie said.

"Definitely," I agreed.

"Wait - Tabby, how's your ankle?" Laynee asked.

"Eh…I can't really feel it. It's pretty numb from the ice."

"Do you wanna go get a brace for it?"

"Uh. Like. What kind of brace?" I asked.

"Like, you know, just one to give it a bit of padding and support," Laynee replied.

I sighed, "Yeah sure."

"I'll go get it."

"I wanna come!" Ahmonie squeaked.

"OOH. ME TOO!" Maggie said.

"WELL I WOULD LIKE TO COME FOUR." Kailyn Marie said.

"Uh. Okay. I guess I'll just stay here by myself," I said kind of slowly.

"Well…" Kailyn Marie contemplated it for a moment. "Okay." They started towards the door.

"GUYS! Seriously? TAKE ME WITH YOOOUU!" I complained childishly.

"Fine…" Maggie sighed.

I got up and tested my ankle – which was still numb from the ice – but could still feel a bit of a sharp pain when I put too much pressure on it. I limped over to my black and white polka dotted duffel bag and pulled out a massive white t-shirt that read "Brandon All-Stars" printed largely in black letters on the front with the number "13" on the back. I'd gotten it a few summers back when I'd played for the city's all star softball team as their starting pitcher. I was the last to pick from the shirts, and the only size left was a 2XL which was absolutely huge on me. Now I only ever wore it to sleep, or if I was having a lazy day, I'd sit back and veg in it. **(A/N: Sorry, but all of this is so true xD) **I slipped it over my head and hopped back over to the girls.

"Onward!"

After I finally managed to get to my car, I handed the keys unwillingly to Laynee.

"I trust you the most out of the rest of them. But…I hardly trust them at all…so. Be careful." She grinned.

"Mkay." She hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. I climbed into the passenger's seat after the rest of the girls piled into the back. We finally found a Wal-Mart after what felt like an hour and they went in, leaving me alone. I guessed it was better than being all the way back at the hotel…I used the time that I was alone to think about what had happened today.

We met One Direction. Like. We _actually _met One Direction. Hard to believe…I knew I'd pretty much loved Niall for the past two years that I'd known who he was. But, could I have fallen for someone he only pretended to be in order to gain more fans? But, that's not what it seemed like today when he offered to carry me and didn't even know me…I just. I didn't want to fall for someone that I barely knew. Sure, I loved him and his music, but I wasn't _in _love with him. How could I have been? I'd never met him? I didn't want to take his kindness towards me as there being some sort of "connection" or whatever between us. What if he didn't feel anything toward me? I didn't want to go through what had happened with Asher again…

Suddenly someone tapped roughly on my window, causing me to jump.

"Aye!" That person called. I looked out into the darkness to find Ahmonie as well as the others standing on the other side of the glass. I sighed out in relief and unlocked the doors, allowing them in. I checked the time, realizing that it was almost four o'clock in the morning.

"Oh my gosh…You guys took forever!" We'd gotten to the store about three, which meant that they'd taken an hour to find a freaking _ankle _brace.

"Sorry…there was a hot dude that I had to talk to…" Ahmonie said.

"Okay…? Well, let's just get back. I need sleep."

"Here's your bracket thingy." Kailyn Marie handed me a bag which contained a black packaged ankle brace.

"'_Bracket thingy'?_" I mocked.

"Brace, whatever. I'M TIRED. LEAVE ME ALONE." She groaned and went to lay her head on her window but accidentally smacked it harder than she'd intended.

"Owwww…." she groaned. I smirked.

"Shut up…"

Once we got back into our room, I set the Wal-Mart bag on my beside table and laid back down. I propped my foot up once again, secretly remembering the way Niall's soft hands felt against my skin when he'd done it the first time. Closed my eyes and sighed contently.

"Alrighty," Kailyn started, "let's get sleeping arrangements out of the way…" There were only two beds and five girls, so someone was going to have to sleep on the floor. (We were cheep and said only two people were going to stay in it, then Ahmonie, Maggie and Laynee snuck up here ;P)

"ME AND TABBY CALL THE ONE BY THE WINDOW!" She exclaimed. Fine by me; I was already laying on it.

"Mkay," I agreed.

"ME AND LAYNEE CALL THE OTHER ONE!" Ahmonie and Laynee tackled each other onto the bed. Which left Maggie.

"I guess I'm sleeping with the misfit bedbugs who were labeled outcast and thrown to the floor," she sighed out. Okay…? Awks. We turned out all the lights.

"What if there's like a psychotic ninja warrior under your beds? What do you propose I do then?" Maggie asked.

"Sleep," I groaned. Everything then fell silent for a few moments.

"You know," she continued and we all groaned at once, "in some parallel universe, I'm on the ceiling right now. OOH. And in another, _I'm _in a bed and you all are on the floor!"

"SHUT UP MAGGIE!" Kailyn threw an extra pillow off of our bed at her.

"Well that was rude. And a bit harsh. So, no, I don't think I'll shut up. In another parallel universe," We groaned once again, "my name would be spelled backwards, so I'd be Teragram! **(A/N: Her name is Margaret.) **And I'd be a brunette! And I'd have dimples…and braces…and curly hair…MY GOD! I WOULDN'T BE TERAGRAM! I'D BE A MIXTURE OF NIALL AND HARRY! I'D BE NARRY!"

"Ugh…" I groaned. This lasted for an hour. An hour of Maggie/Teragram/Narry's constant babbling. Trust me when I say that she _always _found something to say.

My sweet Lord Jesus.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo….Hope that was long enough for ya…If not, sorry. Well…I'll try and update again soon. Bye ;3**

**-Cammy **


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7: Louis Tomlinson

**A/N: Heyyy ;D **

**THANK YOU ––––––––– heyyou32 for reviewing ;3**

**So, embarrassing yet possibly entertaining story of the day: **

**I was taking a shower yesterday and, as I was shaving mah leg hair off, I slipped and fell. It was painful. On the way down, I somehow managed to drag the razor sideways across my leg and fall onto my shaving cream cap in the same place. So. Yeah. I have a massive mofoin' bruise right under my left knee. WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY LEFT SIDE? My left ankle, my left knee, my cat even scratched me and left a scar on my left thigh a few weeks ago. Dx I'm such a klutz. So. Yeah. **

**Anywhoozels. Kalena spent the night with me last night 'cause she just got back from Nolan's (Thank God.) and we pretty much wrote from eleven pm until three in the morning :D So, thank her for pushing me into writing until I had to literally put a glove on my right hand because I had blisters on my thumb and forefinger from my pencil..-_- Well. **

**Play List: **

**JUSTIN BIEBER – HIS NEW ALBUM IS AMAZAYN. LIKE. GAH. MY OVARIES ARE GONE. XD Oh and I kinda rag on Eleanor a bit in this one too… =_=**

**HOPE YA ENJOY DA CHAPTEH. Bye now. ;3**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 7: **_**Louis Tomlinson**_

I dragged the boys out into the hall, them complaining all the way about not being able to hang out with the girls for very long. Niall was the only one not speaking, he had his ear pressed to the girls' door with a silly grin spread across his face.

"BOYS!" I shouted and the all shut up at once.

"Please! There was a reason I made you all leave! I have to talk to you guys, alright? It's important," I said exasperatedly.

"Okay then. Enlighten us with your predicament mate," replied Harry. I ignored the sarcasm laced in his tone.

"I'd rather vent about it in the room…" I finished while stepping into the elevator. It took us up one floor and we waltzed out and into our room that Paul had so graciously reserved for us, his right next door. I stepped into our spacious room last, locking the door behind me. I turned and faced the boys who were not lounging in random places throughout the room.

"It's about…It's about Eleanor." Our earlier conversation just made me realize how much she…well. She tied me down. She always got upset over nothing and we rarely ever got to see each other so…what was the point? They all looked at me kind of awkwardly, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"_Well,_" I continued, "I just…Well – I'm thinking about breaking things off with her…" I ran a hand threw my hair and stared at me feet. Everyone was silent for a few minutes then, abruptly, Harry blew out a massive sigh of…_relief? _

"Finally! No offense Lou, but…we uh…never really," he coughed, "liked her…"

I raised my eyebrows at him in shock, "Oh really?"

"So," Zayn said suddenly, "what, um, brought on this decision?"

"Well, I called her and she was acting a bit off and then I just started thinking about our relationship and how bloody _pointless _it is and then I chatted with Maggie about it and –"

"Wait, wait, wait. _Maggie?_" Niall questioned me.

"Yeah," I answered, a bit confused.

"Get it in brotha!" Zayn hollered in his weird-sounding accent.

I sighed, "Guys, it's not like that. Eleanor and I – we've been together forever and…" A tear made its way down my cheek.

"Come here buddy," said Niall as he pulled me in for one of those Horan hugs he was so famous for. I silently cried just a bit, thinking of how much I'd put into a relationship that, in the end, had evolved into nothing. I bit my lip and sniffled.

"Thanks Nialler…I just, I think I need to be alone." He nodded and squeezed me one more time before leaving. I curled up in my bed, not bothering to change out of my clothes. I silently contemplated whether or not I was making the right decision. Should I really break up with her? Were her feelings for me true? She'd stayed with me for a while now…but there had been so many bumps in the road, how could I just _not _ignore them? I didn't think I could take it anymore. I'd been unhappy with our relationship for a while now. I guess I just kind of put it off to the side, not wanting to bother with it. I thought I was just trying not to ruin a good thing but…was what Eleanor and I had really a _good _thing? I sighed and took out my phone and sent her a text.

From: Lou

"Are you happy with me?"

To: Lou

"What are you talking about?"

From: Lou

"I'm talking about our relationship, do you really want to be with me anymore?"

_No response._

Fresh tears welled up in my eyes as I sent the next text.

From: Lou

"Did you ever want to be with me in the first place?"

To: Lou

"Of course I did."

_Did_ being the operative word.

From: Lou

"You don't want to be with me anymore?"

_No response._

From: Lou

"Answer me Eleanor! If you don't want to be in this relationship, then tell me."

To: Lou

"Okay. I don't want to be in this relationship anymore."

I literally thought I heard my heart break, tear right down the middle and into millions of shattered pieces. A fresh wave of sobs racked my body and, when the boys rushed over to me to find out what was wrong, I felt the hopelessness and despair fill my broken heart. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as I felt my phone slip through my fingers and hit the floor. I couldn't hear anything besides the rapid beat of my heart. I felt as if my heart was going to fail. Why did this have to happen to me? Why?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that was a little short, but I have longer chapters coming up, so don't worry your little heads off x3 REVIEWW? **

**WELLLL. Bye :D**

**-Cammy xx**


	8. Part 1: Chapter 8: Laynee C and Niall H

**A/N: Hey :D Thanks to love-1d-love for reviewing ;3 So…Kalena (as you know, she's my best friend…) has a fanfic about One Direction as well and I'm in it, my character is Tabby xD Her penname is zaynletmeloveyou and her fic is really good so you should check that shit out :] Anyways, she's staying with me for like five days while her family is in New Orleans. (They have a business out there so they travel all the way out there almost every week for about five days at a time.) And we've been writing practically nonstop, so, whoo for us. ANYONE ELSE PSYCHED FOR PRETTY LITTLE LIARS TONIGHT? KALENA AND I ARE! :DD**

**Play List:**

**Sia; Sleeping With Sirens; A Rocket to the Moon; Chase Coy; Parachute**

**Disclaimer: It's kinda obvious that I – sadly – do NOT own any of/anything related to One Direction except for my characters and plot….Dx**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 8: **_**Laynee Calloway**_

**(Yeah, I know that last name is in my other story too xP)**

"RISE AND SHINE!" Maggie was jumping back and forth between the two beds.

"Ugh…Mags…it's like…freaking eight in the morning," Tabby groaned.

"So? We need to go have some fun with the boys 'fore we leave!"

"Grfshmlkfquafroaka…." Kailyn Marie rambled into her pillow. Everyone stopped complaining and Maggie stomped mid-jump to stare at the back of Kailyn's still-sleeping head.

"Okay…" I filled the awkward silence, only accomplishing even more awkwardness.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ahmonie asked.

"About what?" I replied.

"I mean, I just don't want to leave One Direction. I mean _One Direction_ actually wants to hang out with us!"

"Well," Tabby answered her, "we'll just see what happens I guess. Like, I don't want to leave them either, but I've been saving up for this trip since I was like thirteen. I don't want to just throw away all the hard work I had to do to get this money." Ahmonie nodded in understanding. I hopped up and started to get ready, and, soon enough, everyone else was doing the same. By the time we were ready, it was around nine-fifteen. We weren't sure if we'd get to the gulf in time to be able to go to the beach, so we wore our bikinis just in case.

I was wearing blue denim shorts and a pink tank over my black bikini, Tabby wore jean shorts as well, but paired hers with a white tank top. Under her almost translucent shirt, she wore a bikini which had orange and white vertical stripes with cute little stitched on pink whales, matching pink ties around her neck, behind her back and on her hips. Kailyn Marie wore a mid-thigh length white cover over her aquamarine blue colored bikini while Maggie sported a cute silver sundress that fell just to her knees in waves of sparkles. Last but not least, Ahmonie had on a navy blue and white polka dotted sundress on that fell to her mid-thigh. Apparently Ahmonie and Maggie were waiting until we got there to pit on their bikinis.

"Oh my gosh! What time do they stop serving breakfast?" Tabby looked extremely worried.

"Uh, nine-thirty," I answered, "and it's…nine twenty-four."

"Her eyes widened, "NOOOO!" She bolted for the door. We chased after her and soon ran into five familiar guys. As Liam was about to say hello, Tabby shushed him with her frantic questions concerning food.

"Are they still serving breakfast?"

"Huh? Oh, uh. No. We just got the last of it." He gestured to the half-full plate in his hand.

Oh dear Jesus, what has this ignorant boy gotten himself into?

Tabby was fuming. "The…the…THE _LAST _OF IT?" Liam stupidly nodded, apparently not understanding what she was going on about.

"OH THE HORROR!" She yelled, grabbed Liam's plate of food and ran into the elevator.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"MICKY D'S!" And the door closed.

**POV:**_** Niall Horan**_

_*The night earlier, as they were leaving the girls' room*_

As everyone complained about having to leave the girls, my ear stayed glued to their door.

"Gah. Niall is just so perfect," I heard Tabby sigh out. Perfect? Me? But…I had braces…and acne…and my laugh was irritating and annoying…? I wasn't even _close _to perfect. **(A/N: SO NOT FREAKING TRUE.)**

Louis pulled us into the elevator before I could hear anything more. We followed him into our room and listened as he explained his situation with Eleanor. I felt bad, but in my opinion, he should've broken up with her a long time ago…I gave him a hug before he'd gone to sleep. Or so we thought. After reading his and Eleanor's conversation, I just…couldn't believe it. He clung to Harry as he bawled his eyes out, mumbling things about how he'd "known all along but didn't want to accept it" and rubbish. It was…heartbreaking.

After Lou cried himself to sleep, I laid down in my bed and thought about things…and Tabby. Could she really like me? I mean _me, _not the famous Niall, but the real teenage guy Niall? Honestly, I was hoping that she did. But, I'd find out tomorrow just to be sure.

When I awoke the next morning, I showered, dressed and gathered the other boys. We headed downstairs for breakfast as soon as the rest of them were ready. After my third plate, we stood and waltzed up towards the girls' room. We found them about to go downstairs for breakfast. Tabby started to wig out when Liam informed her that breakfast was basically over. She bolted into the elevator and explained where she was headed.

Micky D's.

I raced down the stairs in order to catch up with her. I was panting by the time I reached her in the café, making sure that breakfast was really over. There was absolutely no food left. It was a travesty. Her head hung as she walked over to me.

"You wanna come with me to McDonald's?" She asked.

"Absolutely," I replied. We stepped out of the hotel, only to be stormed by paparazzi. How did they find us? Creepers. Tabby had on Ray-Bans and her hair was gathered messily (yet sexily) on top of her head, so I doubted anyone would recognize her if they took our photograph. (But you never know…)

"This it?" I asked as I studied the 1972 Chevy Blazer. It's body was a light pastel blue and it's top was a spotless white. It looked completely refurbished with tan leather seats and a nice stereo system. It looked as if it had been waxed only minutes earlier, it's shine was so magnificent. **(A/N: I dunno why, but this is my dream car xD)**

"Yeah, just got her for my birthday. I've wanted one for as long as I can remember,: she said and ran a hand over the door, admiring it's sleek finish. "It reminds me of home…" She fished her keys out of her purse, not even acknowledging the paps taking our picture.

"Well it's beautiful," I said as I hopped in. She climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. We began to exit the lot.

"Hah, thanks," she smiled. It smelled like the ocean on the inside and I looked over at her in wonder, thinking about the way she talked and how _un_-southern she sounded.

"Where are ya from?"

"Hollister, California." **(A/N: Fact #1: I am actually from Hollister ;D)**

"Ah, that makes sense. You know, this beauty reminding you of home and your accent and all."

She chuckled, "I get that a lot."

"What brought you to Mississippi?" I wondered.

She shrugged. "My mom had lived here before I was born but moved back to Cali. When she and my dad split, we moved back down here because she already knew people here." **(Fact #2: That was all true as well xD) **I nodded. I reached into her purse for a minute.

"Dude. What are you doing?" She laughed her adorable laugh. I finally pulled out her iPhone and played the last thing she'd been listening to. "Same Mistakes" came on by One Direction. I arched an eyebrow at her and she lightly blushed.

Soon we pulled into the McDonald's parking lot. Tabby went to pull into the drive thru, but I stopped her.

"Shall we go in?"

"But what if they recognize you?"

"I have a hat…and besides, I don't care if they recognize me, I love my fans," I smiled. She grinned in response. We walked into the fast food restaurant and ordered.

"Two sausage, egg, and cheese McGriddles with orange juice, one of those cinnamon roll things, and a…egg and cheese breakfast burrito please? Thanks." I stared at her. Utterly gobsmacked.

"What?" She asked nonchalantly.

"You're just so…_small_…"

"I get that a lot too." She gave me a smirk then went to find us a table. I looked back at the cashier, my eyes still a little wide.

"I'll, uh, just have a breakfast burrito." I paid for the food (with the American money Paul had given me) and waited on it. When I finally received our food, I found our booth and sat down. She looked at me dubiously.

"You only got a burrito?"

"I ate like three plates back at the hotel."

"Ahh," she replied as she reached into her purse and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. She tried to hand it to me.

"What's that for?" I asked, not taking it.

"I'm not letting you pay for my food, Niall," she laughed.

"Yes, you are. I always pay on a date," I winked playfully.

She giggled cutely, "Oh? That's what this is?"

I turned deadly serious and looked into her eyes. "If you want it to be."

She blushed and began to answer until –

"Tabitha?" An annoyingly high pitched snort came from a girl as she walked over to our table. She had stringy black hair with odd white highlights. She wore heavy – _heavy _– dark makeup, and was as thin as a piece of cardboard.

"Oh God," tabby muttered under her breath as the stranger came closer.

"Wow. You _finally_ get asked out and you act like a pig? Figures…you look like one too." She laughed this fake, washed-up squeaky laugh. Tabby's jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want Christani? **(A/N: Once, in fourth grade, my best friend [Christani] stole my Nintendo DS. Then lied about it. Then I found it in her backpack. We were no longer best friends…) **

"Ha, I want to know what loser of a guy would _ever _get with you." She eyed me curiously.

"Alright look. Stop being such a bitch," I spat at her. "She does not look like a pig; she's _at least _one hundred times prettier than you will _ever _be. And guess what? We're sharing this food thanks." I took a bite of one of her hash browns.

"And who do you think _you _are?" She shot back at me. I merely took my hat off.

"You're…freaking…Niall…Horan…Why are _you_ with _her_ when you could have _this?_" She gestured to herself. I stood up, slid in Tabby's booth, and draped an arm securely around her shoulders.

"Because I prefer dating _real _girls. Not girls with low morals that spend their time talking rubbish about others only to make themselves feel better."

"You don't even know me!" She huffed.

"Precisely." She stormed out. Tabby lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at me with slightly glistening eyes.

"Thanks…but if you _ever_ touch my food again, I'll kill you in your sleep."

I chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind," I said, quoting myself from the night before.

"Goooood. You should," she replied with a smile, doing the same.

* * *

**A/N: So, hope ya liked it. REVIEW FOR MEE! Love all you guys :3**

**-Cammy xx**


	9. Part 1: Chapter 9: Zayn Malik

**A/N: SOOOOOOORRRYYY I haven't updated in like. Nine whole freaking days. AHHHH. Please don't shish kabob me! *Groveling on knees* Anywhoozels. MY CHAPTERS ARE HEYAR! I'mma try and update a bit tonight :3**

**Play List: The yuj. ;D OOH! I absolutely LOVE this acoustic version of "Give Me Love" that Ed does, it's in like… "The Live Room" or whatever. He like, HITS THIS AMAZINGLY HIGH NOTE….and ends it just clapping and it's so BEAUTIFUL! I've known it for a long time…but…Yeah. x3**

**Disclaimer: I know you're supposed to put one of these things on every chapter, I've had my account for nearly two years, BUT. **_**C'mon. **_**We all know that I don't own 1D or any of their songs…OHMYGOSH. *realizes depressing reality* I REALLY DON'T OWN THEM DX *Sobbing on the ground***

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 9: **_**Zayn Malik**_

We watched in amusement as Niall raced after Tabby who was in search of food. Liam lifted a finger in the direction they'd gone.

"Should we…?"

"Nah," Kailyn Marie responded, "let the fatties be together." I looked over to her and admired her beauty. She looked up to meet my eyes with her gorgeous emerald orbs. We stood there in silence, not caring that others were looking at us awkwardly.

"Well. Take all that sexual tension someplace else, yeah? Zayn's nearly bit his bloody lip off and Kailyn's flushed as bad as the Mad Hatter." I broke our gaze to look at Lou with a slightly confused smile.

"Loueh?"

"Yes Zay?" He asked in a booji tone. **(A/N: I just had to use that word xD Kalena, you know the story behind it xD That girl at my mom's work xD)**

"_Mad Hatter?_" I mocked.

"Well, what else could you compare that blush to?" He asked, still wearing an expression like he was better than everyone else.

"Uh…not the _Mad Hatter_…" I scoffed.

"Well. I just did. So deal with it." He walked over to the elevator and pressed the up arrow. I sighed and shook my head, thinking to myself, _What am I going to do with him?_

"Would you girls like to come up to our room?" Liam asked.

"Sure, yeah." They all agreed, so we went up, Kailyn Marie and I trailing behind the others.

"So, I don' really know you…how old are you?" I asked her.

"Eighteen." _Yeeeeesss,_ I inwardly fist-pumped. Hello my _legal _baby_. _;D

"Alright," I grinned playfully, "favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Right. Last name?"

"McCall."

"…Favorite member of the group…?" I looked at her a tad sheepishly.

She snorted lightly, "You have to ask?" I smiled. "Louis! Who else?" I did a double-take.

"What? What do you mean _Louis?_ He's got a girlfriend!" I replied.

"Oh. Uh. Not like that. I mean, he's beautiful and all, but no. I meant like in a 'best friend' kind of way. Gosh, if you wanted to know _that, _you should've been more specific."

"So, if you were able to mar – uh, _date _one of us, who would you mort like to go with?" I asked, catching myself before I said '_marry'_. Like. Whaddahell? When had _marriage_ come up? She stopped walking suddenly, so I stopped as well. Her eyes bored into mine as I asked the next question,

"Do you fancy me Kailyn Marie?" She leaned forward until our faces were nearly touching. Her breath smelled minty-fresh. Her eyes traveled from my eyes to my lips and leaned in a bit closer, until barely a centimeter was left between us.

"Guess you'll never know," she breathed onto my skin. She then proceeded to turn away and skip back to the others.

Tease.

We entered our room and instantly, Kailyn Marie found my things and slipped one of my beanies onto her head.

"How do I look?" She batted her eyes innocently.

"Fabulous," I grinned, laying on my bed. Kailyn Marie walked over to Laynee and Maggie who were sitting with Liam and Louis. I watched her; the way she laughed, smiled, the way she moved stray hairs from her face…

"Snag her 'fore someone else does," Harry whispered as he walked passed me and towards Ahmonie. He threw me a wink and a sly grin before enlightening Ahmonie with some corny chat up line. I sighed and looked back over to Kailyn. I barely even knew her.

_Take it slow, _I told myself.

I heard a cell phone begin to ring out an unfamiliar song…

"Ba-De-Yah, say do you remember? Ba-Da-Yah, dancing in September. Ba-De-Yah, never was a cloudy day…" **(A/N: Colton Dixon singing "September" by Earth, Wind, & Fire. xD) **

Laynee sheepishly blushed and motioned for us to be quiet as she answered her mobile.

"Hello? Hey Tay!…You can? That's awesome! We're leaving at about noon. Ya. La Quinta. Alright…Bye," she hung up. She looked at the girls.

"Taylor convinced her dad to let her come to the gulf with us!"

"What? Oh my gosh!" The girls were squealing while us boys were totally left in the dark about where they were headed off to at noon.

"Wait, the gulf?" Liam asked.

"Like, as in, the _ocean?_" I asked.

"Yeah," Ahmonie answered

"Hold up, you're leaving _today?_" Harry asked.

"Uh-huh," Kailyn Marie nodded.

"WAIT! BUT! NOOOO!" Louis shouted. "WAIT AGAIN! CAN WE COME TOO? WE'VE GOT THE WEEKEND OFF!"

"WE'LL ASK TABBY WHEN WE SEE HER!" Kailyn screamed at him.

"YAY! WE MIGHT GET TO GO ON A ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP! WE GON' TAKE A ROAD TRI-YUP!" Louis sang/screamed.

"LOU! STOP YELLING!" Harry hollered.

"IT'S A FREE COUNTRY! Wait, this is a free country right? Not Norway?"

"Yes this is a free country, Louis…" Laynee responded with a laugh.

"SEE THERE! SEE THERE! THIS IS A FREE COUNTY!"

"You mean 'country'…?" Ahmonie asked.

"YEAH! THAT ONE!"

Okay Lou.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. I know that was short, but I'm going to keep updating…Review? I won't expect any, considering I haven't updated in 'effing forever. D': But…as a gift from me to you…I have a friend that would like to say hi…**

**Hedwig: "HI THERE! SQUAWK! REVIEW THIS STORY WILL YA? SQUAWK!"**

**So. Hedwig says hi. And Harry Potter was off at Hogwarts…studying potions and crap. **

**OH! And I have a few others that would like to speak–––**

**One Direction: "HI! WE'RE ONE DIRECTION AND YOU'RE READING CAMRYN'S AMAAAAAZING FANFIC! GO REVIEW!" **

**You heard the men! Go review! :3 **

**-Cammy xx**


	10. Part 1: Chapter 10: Tabby P and Harry S

**A/N: I'm updating again! YAY. 'Cause I really do love yuh guys. This chapter really isn't very long, sorrs sorrs. D': But, hope you enjoy it anyway! **

**Play List: Uh…I been listening to bunches of The Fray, Ed Sheeran, 1D, JB, and The Scene Aesthetic. I'm kinda stunk in this weird funk. If you know of any artists/bands that you think I'd like review/PM me and suggest some.**

**OOH! **

**I HAVE A NEW CONTEST! ––– Review/PM me your favorite band/artist (one that I haven't mentioned in my previous play lists) and whoever I think had the best one, I'll put you in my story xD**

**Kso. LEGGO! (Heh. "I'm gonna pick up the pieces…And build a Lego House"…#Ed :3)**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 10: Tabby Ponder**

Niall and I pulled into La Quinta's parking lot, paps immediately swarming the vehicle. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard, reading 10:18 a.m. We had spent almost an hour at McDonald's.

"I had a fantastic time, Tabby." I looked over at him.

"Me too…" We sat there, looking at each other. He started to lean in towards me. I studies his face; his blue eyes, constantly rosy cheeks, even his adorable little chin dimple.

I didn't realize how close we were until one of the paparazzi hit the passenger side window. I jumped, pulled out of my reverie. My conscience finally realized what I had been about to do.

_You're leaving Tabby, you're never going to see him again. By the time you get back from the gulf, he'll be gone and have forgotten all about you. You're just another conquest to him, _My conscience told me.

I sighed and turned away. I unbuckled and stepped out of the car. Flashes from the cameras were the only things in my line of sight. I pushed my way though the questions and finally made it into the building. I could feel Niall trailing behind. I knew I'd hurt and confused him by not kissing him, I'd seen it in his eyes when I'd pulled back. I just didn't want to get hurt.

I went to step out of the elevator and onto the third floor, but Niall caught my right bicep.

"Wait…" I turned and looked at him unwillingly.

"Are we just going to ignore what hap – _almost _– happened in your car?" He asked.

"Nothing happened, Niall," I said exasperatedly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh c'mon Tabby. You can't just act like nothing happened. You leaned in too." He looked deeply into my eyes, searching for some sort of answer.

"I just…I just don't want to get hurt. Okay, Niall? We're leaving today. We're never going to see each other again –"

"Wait, what? What do you mean you're leaving? You can't leave today! Where are you going?" He asked, looking a mixture of hurt, shocked, and even a bit desperate.

"…The Gulf Coast, Niall." I looked up at him and found the hurt in his eyes. I dropped my gaze, trudged out of the elevator and toward my hotel room.

I sighed as I opened my door with my room key. I looked around, surprised to find no one there. I took out my phone and dialed Kailyn.

"Hello?" She giggled out.

"Kailyn? Where are you?" I asked, a little worriedly.

"Up in the boys' room. Come join us! Oh, Niall just walked in…he looks sad…Anyways! Guess what?"

"What?" I pondered warily.

"Well Taylor's dad said she could come with us."

"That's awesome!"

"And something else…The boys are coming too!" She squealed.

"_What?_ But…why didn't you ask me? It's _my _car that we're taking!"

"I know…but Tabby! It's _One Direction!_ Think about Niall! You've been in love with him for like three freaking years!…Oops…He, uh, just heard me…"

"Oh my gosh Kailyn! Shut up!"

"Please? Please, Tabby, _please_," she begged. I sighed and stayed silent for a minute, contemplating on whether or not the boys should come. After another moment, I replied.

"Fine, Kailyn Marie. Fine."

**(A/N: So, this POV change was really supposed to be chapter 11, but I'm just putting it here to make this chapter longer ;3)**

**POV: **_**Harry Styles**_

When Niall walked through the door, I could tell something was wrong. I arched an eyebrow at him and in return he gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. I got up and crossed the room to where he was.

"What's wrong mate?" He sighed and looked at me.

"Well, Tabby and I were about to kiss in her car but a pap hit her window, so we didn't. Then we got into the lift and I tried to talk to her about it then – they're leaving today! To go down to the ocean!" He was whispering frantically. I put a hand on his back.

"Niall, Niall calm down, I know. We're, uh, going with them…"

"What? Are you serious?" I nodded slowly.

"Well…this is going to be awkward," he said.

"Don't worry yourself. She's driving, so I'll sit in the passenger seat and chat with her."

_Stupid Harry! _My conscience scolded me, _You were supposed to sit next to Ahmonie!_

Oh well. Bros before hoes.

Haha. Just kidding.

Well..

As we loaded up Tabby's Blazer, I watched as Niall couldn't keep his eyes off of Tabby, whereas she didn't glance at him once. Ouch. She got in the driver's side and, when I went to get in the passenger's, Louis was there.

"Hey Lou, mind if I sit there please?" He smiled wickedly at me.

"You cheeky little devil! You've got a thing for my baby Tabs now have you?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"No Louis, just hop up. I need to have a word with her."

"Hmm…alright. But I'm watching you." He raised his pointer and middle fingers to his eyes before pointing them at me. I rolled my eyes and took his place after he got up.

"Hey Tabby," I smiled broadly at her. She looked at me suspiciously.

"Where's Louis?"

"Oh Louis? He died tragically while swimming through the Bermuda Triangle. But I'll tell you if we ever hear from him again…I mean…it's not like anyone's ever disappeared there…It might've been a shark…" She raised her eyebrows, but I continued on. "Welp. Anyways. I found that he's extremely protective of you. Care to explain?" She shrugged.

"Hey y'all, mind if I join?" Ahmonie walked up to us. I realized that the seats were adjoined, so all three of us could sit.

"Please," I scooted closer to Tabby and patted the seat. Ahmonie smiled and slid in. Tabby turned the car on and pulled out of the lot. I turned around to find that everyone had settled in and was immersed in conversation.

**(A/N: So, pretend that the Blazer has two rows of seats behind the driver and passenger seats xD It's Tabby, Harry then Ahmonie in the very front, then in the seats behind them, it's Kailyn, Zayn, Louis, and Maggie is so small that she squeezed in. Then behind them is Niall, Liam, Laynee, and Taylor is small too ;D They're not rally seats…They're all connected so that you can seat how ever many fit :D)**

I began talking to Tabby. "So, about Niall."

"What about Niall?" She responded.

"Don't 'What about Niall?" me, young lady. I know you like him and he obviously fancies you so; what's the problem?" My arms were stretched out, palms facing the sky.

"There is no problem," she replied. Rubbish. I sighed impatiently.

"What's your full name?" I asked her.

"Why." She looked befuddled.

"Just please answer the question, love."

"…Tabitha Grace Ponder…"

"TABITHA GRACE PONDER YOU TELL ME THIS INSTANCE WHY YOU WON'T ADMIT YOU FANCY NIALL JAMES HORAN!" I yelled, making her slightly swerv. Everyone was staring at me, wide-eyed and silent. Both Tabby and Niall looked absolutely gobsmacked. Then Kailyn interjected–

"Yeah Tabby, you've loved him for three years and then you finally meet him and you won't even admit you like him?" She asked. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. Tabby, please tell me this is _not _about _him._Tabitha, you know that –"

"It's _not_ about Asher, Kailyn Marie. Just leave it alone."

Ooh. Tabby was pissed…

After about five minutes, everything was back to normal but Tabby. She still wasn't talking. The fuel light began to blink, so we stopped at the nearest gas station.

"Anyone want something to eat? I'm going in," Tabby informed us.

"OOH! I'll come with you!" Louis said.

"Me too!" Laynee shouted.

"Then I guess I'll come…." Liam stated.

"Why don't we all just go?" I stated.

* * *

**A/N: So thurr ya go….I'm tired so REVIEW! I'll try and update tomorrow…G'night loves ;D**

**-Cammy xx**

**Brought to you by Gatorade. G2: PERFORM! THIRST QUENCHER! AH! LIGHTENING BOLT!**


	11. Pat 1: Chapter 11: Liam P and Tabby P

**A/N: Hey there :D So, I'm updaten' for you guys, and I hope you like it…Well. I'm mainly updating because Kalena was all like threatening me. Saying that she'd "murder me and make it look like a suicide/accident if I didn't update at least five times tonight". So I'm most likely going to be posting around five or so times tonight…xD**

**Play List:**

**I just CANNOT stop listening to "Everybody Hurts" by R.E.M., performed on The Glee Project. (P.S. I was raised listening to R.E.M. so I have high expectations when it comes to Michael Stipe :D)**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 11: _Liam Payne_**

I needed Danielle. Like. Right then and there.

Laynee was really getting to me and…frankly, I needed my girlfriend because I was afraid I was going to be unfaithful. Laynee was gorgeous and honestly? So was Ahmonie. Ahmonie was mixed and I liked a bit of dark chocolate in my women – but it looked as if Harry was fond of her, so I backed off. See, the rest of the boys and I don't call dibbs on girls, we feel like that's disrespecting the girls, and it's just not right. **(A/N: From Harry and Niall's interview on "The Bert Show" a few days ago xD) **I texted Danielle:

To: Danielle From: Liam

"Hey baby, how are you? xx"

To: Liam From: Danielle

"Doing alright…missing you. x"

To: Danielle From: Liam

"Miss you too. Just wanted to say I love you."

To: Liam From: Danielle

"I love you too xxxx"

I barely managed to get my phone back in my pocket (considering how tightly packed we were in Tabby's car) when Harry began to yell at Tabby.

"TABITHA GRACE PONDER YOU TELL ME THIS INSTANCE WHY YOU WON'T ADMIT YOU FANCY NIALL JAMES HORAN!" I yelled, making her slightly swerve. Everyone was staring at me, wide-eyed and silent. Both Tabby and Niall looked absolutely gobsmacked. Then Kailyn interjected–

"Yeah Tabby, you've loved him for three years and then you finally meet him and you won't even admit you like him?" She asked. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. Tabby, please tell me this is _not _about _him. _Tabitha, you know that –"

"It's _not_ about Asher, Kailyn Marie. Just leave it alone."

Ooh. Burn.

When we got inside the gas station, I immediately saw three teenage girls by a small magazine rack. I walked to where there was a shelf of sweets between us so I was able to eavesdrop. I saw Laynee give me a questioning look, one eyebrow raised. I held a finger to my lips and motioned for her to come and join me.

"…OH MY GOSH! 1D'S in Mississippi! Whoa? Mystery girl? Uh, no honey child. Niall is mine. He ain't gonna be tryina kiss no _mystery girl,_" one of the girls said. She must've been talking about Tabby.

I peeked over the shelf to find three girls bent over an iPhone. The one who was _still_ going on about how "Niall was hers" had light brown hair, almost the color of caramel. I could barely make out a collage of two pictures on the girl's iPhone, one of them at McDonald's and another of them about to kiss in the Blazer. I laughed, so _that _was the reason for all the tension and the rubbish Harry'd been on about in the car. The girl that'd been on about Niall turned around quickly at the sound of my laugh. Her eyes widened – as did mine – as she recognized me.

"HOLY CRAP! LIAM? OH MY GOD!"

"Ah – " I shot out of their line of sight, dragging Laynee by the hand.

"NO! WAIT!" I heard from behind me. I hurriedly found the others who looked confused at the screaming and shouted at them to run. They quickly caught on and made a break for it. We tried to get out, but those girls were _fast._ One of them tackled Harry, another on Louis, and the last fell on top of Niall.

"Who is she?" The girl on top of Niall screeched.

"Wha?" He sounded completely stunned. The others tried to get up, but the girls were like…unnaturally strong.

"The girl you were about to kiss in the pictures!" Niall couldn't speak, he looked absolutely terrified. It would've been funny, if she wasn't so damn crazy.

"Me." Tabby stepped towards them. The girl stood up and looked Tabby up and down.

"_You?_ Oh God Niall, you've really gone downhill in taste. I mean from Demi to _her? _Wow." She snickered.

"Hey now," Louis intervened as Niall stood up, "we'll take pictures, give you autographs, whatever, but don't hate on our friends." Louis put an arm around Tabby's shoulders and she stood a bit taller. Good for her. After Harry and Louis were freed as well, we reluctantly took pictures with them and signed some of there things. One of the girls, the one that had tackled Harry, pulled Tabby to the side and talked to her a bit. I watched as a small tear trickled down Tabby's cheek right before the other girl pulled her in for an embrace. The girl who'd insulted Tabby noticed and rolled her eyes. I'd had enough.

"Listen," I snapped, annoyed with her ridiculous behavior, "that is no way to treat _anyone._ Grow up, get a life, and most importantly, get over yourself." Her jaw dropped in shock as I said this. I looked her dead in the eyes and said, "We're just teenage lads. We deserve love as much as anyone. Don't bring those we love down, if you do, it's easy to tell who's a true Directioner, a true member of our family." With that, I shook my head at her, jammed my hands deep into my pockets and trudged back to the car.

**POV: _Tabby Ponder_**

That was the second time in one day that someone had told me to my face that I was unworthy of Niall and, even though I knew it was true, it still hurt. When the girl had pulled me to the side, she'd said, "I'm so sorry about Katelyn. She was a bitch and you didn't deserve that. She was lying when she said that about Niall's taste, you are absolutely gorgeous." Then she hugged me. And that made me feel a bit better.

When we were back in the car, I asked Harry to drive (after being reassured that he knew how to drive a vehicle in the U.S.) so I was able to speak with Niall.

"I'm so sorry Tabby. I – "

"It's fine Niall, I'm a big girl," I cut him off.

"But," he looked deeply into my eyes. "But Tabby I saw you crying…"

"It was only one tear," I reassured him. "Nothing major," I cracked a grin at him and he smiled in return.

"So…Tabby…I'm pretty sure you know that I – I quite like you…" He looked away sheepishly. I took a risk and twined our fingers in one another's, not quite sure if it would work between us or not. He looked up at me in surprise, blushing a little as well. Something in his eyes, something in them reassured every one of my doubts and fears, letting me know that this was okay. He squeezed my hand gently as I laid my head on his shoulder. I didn't think about Christini, or that girl Katelyn, or any of the other downsides that would come with being with Niall. I thought only about how I'd been dreaming of holding this boy's hand for the past three years. I was starting to feel content about the idea of "us" actually working.

"Okay," Harry said about ten minutes later, "I hate to tell you this, but the GPS has been making no sense, and it keeps saying 'recalculating'," he said in his best "female American robot" voice. "And…well," he continued, "I have absolutely no idea where we're headed…"

"Harry!" I groaned. Everyone else began to complain as well.

"SHUT IT!" Ahmonie shouted. "I'll drive." We pulled over and just about everyone moved from their original seats to another. The first row was occupied by Ahmonie behind the wheel, then Haz, then Liam. The seats in front of us were now taken by Taylor, Laynee, Zayn, then Kailyn Marie. Then our row was in order of Maggie, Louis, me, then Niall by the window. Niall and I stayed in the position we were in, holding hands with my head on his left shoulder. I sighed, happy with the simple gesture of holding his hand. Oh my gosh.

Niall James Horan was holding my hand and head was resting on his shoulder.

Life = Complete

I wouldn't think sensibly; I wouldn't think about Niall's fame or how it might keep us apart. His fans might even be the reason for us not being able to stay together, seeing what had happened today. But I was _not_ going to let those girls bring me down that easily. Kailyn Marie turned around from her seat in front of us with Zayn's phone in hand.

"Look at the happy couple!"

"Kailyn, we're not – "

"Ah ah," she cut me off, "it might not be official yet, but it will be. Promise." She grinned at us. Kailyn typed something on Zayn's phone then both mine and Niall's phones went off, signaling a mention from Twitter. I reluctantly grumbled something unintelligible and pulled out my phone to check it out.

"Oh God Kailyn!" I moaned. "What did you do?" I smiled anyway.

It was a picture of Niall and me in our current position along with a tweet that said, "Cute couple right? Show support and convince them to become official ;D mahhbabynialler niallofficial" People immediately responded, but I didn't want to see what they said. Even if some of them were nice, I didn't want anything to ruin this moment.

I looked up at Niall and he gave me that adorable crooked grin of his. He took my hand he was still holding and gingerly brought it to his lips, his light eyes not leaving mine once.

The perfect moment.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOOOO? You like? I hope xx I really, didn't want any of the relationships to move too quickly in such a short period of time, for example, Nabby. (Tabby & Niall xD). I wanted her to be hesitant and all…but I also didn't want to wait xD Well, review for me? Love you lots :***

**QUESTION – Should their couple name be "Nabby" or "Tiall"? Review and tell me!**

**-Cammy xx**


	12. Part 1: Chapter 12: Niall Horan

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Haha, and I know I didn't update five times, but that was at like two in the morning…and I was getting tired…and yeah xD So, I'll try and update more than once today, but remember, I have more than one fic, so I have to update more than just one of them. (So, sorry Kalena, please don't kill me when I come to your house today x3)**

**Play List: Eh. Same stuff. But you know what I've always listened to while writing in the past? BON IVER! Actually, I got a freaking signed poster by Justin Vernon, it was like forty dollars xD**

**Well, I don't really like this one 'cause it's more of a filler chapter. Oh well.. But yeah, this chapter basically describes my life. What're ya gonna do.**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 12: _Niall Horan_**

We were only half way there and it was already two in the afternoon. Tabby and I had been talking, getting to know each other better.

I found that her parents had been divorced like mine and she lived with her mother, Sharon, whereas her father lived in California. She had a younger brother with autism, Tanner, and an older sister majoring in photography at a university in California named Ally.

(A/N: Yes, that's my mother's name, and my siblings' names. My little bro really does have autism, it's where his brain develops slower than his body, like he's eleven right now, but in his mind he's about two or so…But he's really sweet and loving and stuff xD Oh and I'm not telling you the university my sister attends xP)

Tabby had played softball for nine years before quitting when her summers became dedicated to Color Guard/Band Camp for her high school marching band. She played trumpet her first year, but then switched to French horn in seventh grade and has been playing it for the past five years. She said she'd been in Color/Winter Guard for five years as well, but, according to her, they were at different times of the year, so she'd basically been in guard for ten seasons.

Tabby reluctantly told me that, besides trumpet and French horn, she also play acoustic, electric-acoustic, and electric guitar – but preferred electric-acoustic – drums, piano, and even a bit of cello. Amazing right? **(A/N: Some of the stuff – and upcoming stuff – isn't true about me, but who cares? But I do play the instruments…except for the last three ;D)**

She was also in her school's show choir, Legacy. Along with being in guard, band, and Legacy, she was also on her school's dance team. Like. God! How did she have time for all that stuff? She'd told me that Kailyn Marie was in Legacy and on dance team with her as well and that's how they'd become so close over the years.

Tabby's persona was amazing – shy at first but once you really got to know her, quite bubbly and bright. Exactly what I needed to complete me. All this time, I thought I needed a shy girl, but the truth was – I needed someone just like Tabby…I needed Tabby.

All of a sudden, Tabby screamed, 'EVERYONE SHUT UP! AHMONIE JUST PUT MY BABY ON THE RADIO!" I listened harder to the song that was playing, kind of hoping it was me, when I realized who it was –

"Ed Sheeran?" Zayn asked.

"Shh, don't talk while her man is singing," I heard Laynee nudged him. Tabby was still singing "Give Me Love" (along with Kailyn Marie) when I glanced over at Louis. He wore a devilish smirk on his face. I grinned back at him.

The cheeky bloke already knew what I was thinking.

* * *

**A/N: WHAT'RE THE BOYS UP TO? I'm sure you probably all know already xP Oh and sorry this one was short, I need to spread out my chapters and not put two in one like I've been doing…Anyways, go review! Now! Because Ed Sheeran said to!**

**-Cammy xx**


	13. Part 1: Chapter 13: Louis Tomlinson

**A/N: Yo muh peeps. So, REMEMBER – I'm still doing the contest! Whoever PM/reviews me a band/artist that I really like will be put in my story, and that doesn't mean just one person, that could be like. Seventy-four people. Like. Who knows? So get to reviewing/PMing! This is probably going to be my last chapter update on this story, at least for a little while. I'll probably come back and post again later on today. But I've seriously got to work on my other fics xD**

**Play List: And we're back to the contest…**

**But yeah, this is really supposed to be chapter seventeen, but I've combined chapters and everything so much that it's now chapter twelve. How depressing… Enjoy!**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 12: **_**Louis Tomlinson** _

Three words:

Phone. Edward. Sheeran.

I knew I had only known Tabby a short while, but she was just the type of person I wanted to make happy. And if getting Ed Sheeran to "magically" appear in Mississippi makes her happy, then that's what'll happen. Niall and I would make sure of it. I took out my phone and opened my messages. I took a deep breath as I passed over mine and Eleanor's break up conversation…I just couldn't bring myself to delete those messages. **(A/N: Gah, like I seriously love Eleanor to death. She's just so perfect and sweet and gorgeous. Her and Louis breaking up would be like the world ending D': ) **I sighed and made sure Tabby couldn't see my phone's screen as I texted Ed:

**To: Ed From: Louis  
**"Hey mate. What are you up to this weekend?"

**To: Louis From: Ed**  
"Lounging. Most likely going to get smashed. Why?"

**To: Ed From: Louis**  
"Would you like to take a holiday and travel to the states to surprise a good friend of mine? I'm with her no in Mississippi."

**To: Louis From: Ed**  
"Eh…I don't know mate…"

**To: Ed From: Louis**  
"Please Ed? She seriously loves you."

**To: Louis From: Ed**  
"Okay, what the hell. I'll be there. What does she look like?"

I looked over to Tabby. "Can I take your picture please?"

She looked befuddled, "Um, yes?" She turned towards me and sat Indian style on the seat, her hair falling into the circle she made with her legs. She smiled at me and I took her picture.

"Thank love."

"Anytime Lou," she answered as she situated herself back against Niall. I attached the picture to my message:

**To: Ed From: Louis  
**"Her name's Tabby and she just turned 17 yesterday."

**To: Louis From: Ed  
**"Alright give me the details on where you'll be staying and for how long. I'll catch then next flight out."

**To: Ed From: Louis  
**"Okay, for right now just get a ticket to MS. We'll deal wit the rest later."

That's when it hit me: No one knew we'd left. Fabulous.

"Uh, lads? How did we forget to mention to Paul or Preston we were leaving?" I asked worriedly.

"Shit," muttered Zayn.

"I'M NOT CALLING HIM!" Niall screamed.

"ME EITHER!" Zayn, Haz and I all shouted at the same time. We all looked to Liam.

"Uh – no! I mean! C'mon!" He whined then grumbled out, "Fine. I always have to do this stuff. You owe me."

"UH!" I gasped. "We owe you nothing! You're supposed to be Daddy Directioner! The "sensible" one of the group. So, this is all _your _fault." Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head before pulling out his phone and dialing Paul.

"Hey I – Oh. I woke you? I'm sorry. Well…the boys an I are…taking a road trip…" Liam winced as Paul began screaming on the other end of the line. "Sorry Paul…I know, we weren't thinking. I'm sorry. Yes. Yes. We'll lay low. Um…we kind of would like a weekend to ourselves. No. No, Paul. I'm sorry but I'm not telling you where we're going, Paul. Tell Preston we're sorry." With that he hung up.

He looked at Harry: "No."

He looked toward Zayn: "Pap."

He looked to me: "Ara."

He looked at Niall: "Zzi." He looked at each one of us again, "We clear?"

Harry nodded, "Crystal." The rest of us nodded as well.

"Hey, why was Paul still asleep?" Laynee asked.

"He's actually a late sleeper, he only wakes up early when he has to," Liam filled her in.

"And who's Preston?" Taylor asked.

"Head of security. Bodyguard basically," Harry said.

"Ah."

"How much farther?" I complained, "I need to walk! I'm like a shark, I need to constantly move in order to survive."

"About an hour and fifteen minutes," Harry said. What? Since when had Harry been driving? Like…we never stopped!

"Oh God, who let Harry drive?" I scolded no one in particular.

"I've been driving Lou…"

"Since when? We never stopped!"

"I have my ways…" He threw me a devilish grin in the visor mirror.

"Do you even know where we're going?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I've got a great navigator," he replied, making big eyes at Ahmonie. I huffed, jealousy flooding my body. _I'd_ always been Hazza's navigator.

"Eyes on the road hotshot. Don't want to wreck Tabitha's birthday present." Tabby looked over at me and lightly smacked my arm for calling her by her full name. I stuck my tongue out at her in response.

"Yes, Harry, please don't. And _speaking_ of food. I need some! I AM STARVING."

"Oh God…why'd ya have to go and mention food? I was trying not to think about it. Gah," Niall whined, clutching his now grumbling stomach. "Can we please stop somewhere to eat Harry? PLEASE HAZ PLEASE?" Niall begged.

"Yeah, sure," he sighed.

* * *

**A/N: So yuh. BY THE WAY - KALENA - guess who texted me today? Aidan. He was all like "Hey." And I was all like "Dude. Why you texting me?"**

**Actually, I didn't say that 'cause my mom was like "Talk to him! See what he wants!" -.-**

**We talked for like. Two freaking hors. HE IS SO LAME. MYGAH.**

**Anyways, REVIEW FOR ME?**

**PLEASE?**

**LIKE REVIEW?**

**PLEASE?**

**"PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE?" Niall begged.**

**Yeah. I just took that from the second to last line of this chapter.**

**'Cause that's how badly I want your REVIEWSSS.**

**Thanks loves. ;***

**OOH! DID ANYONE WATCH BACHELORETTE? I WANT JEF TO WIN SO BADLY. AHH. XD**

**-Cammy xx**


	14. Part 1: Chapter 14: Zayn Malik

**A/N: So. For all of you who don't know what the term "smashed" means, (*cough Kalena cough*) It means getting drunk. XD So I'm updating this fic one more time tonight because the fabulous bianca_the_reader reviewed so quickly and was so sweet about it :3 HOPE YA LIKE.**

**QUESTION: Do I make them sound British/Irish enough? Please tell me…OH! And do you like how I change the POV so randomly on each chapter? Lemme know!**

**Please go check out Kalena's new fic about Zayn! She's under zaynletmeloveyou or just go to my reviews and click on her penname! It's great and my character in that story is "Brynlee". ;D**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 14: _Zayn Malik_**

We finally pulled into a restaurant called 'Applebee's'. The boys and I put on hats (My hair did _not_ agree with that one.) but not sunglasses because, let's face it, wearing shades inside? Lame.

"Table for eleven?" Tabby asked our host.

"Right this way." He led us through the restaurant and toward an extremely long table. No one sat at the head of the table, but I sat on the end of the right side, across from Liam. Fantastic. Now I'd have to listen to his jabber throughout the entire meal. Sitting next to me was Kailyn Marie, then Ahmonie, Harry, Louis and Maggie. Across from us was Liam, Laynee, Taylor, Niall and Tabby.

"So what do they have here?" Liam asked.

"Try looking at a menu mate," I said playfully.

"Oh, right." He pulled his menu up.

"Why don't we just get a few plates of appetizers?" Tabby suggested. We ended up agreeing on quesadilla dippers, mozzarella cheese sticks, hot wings, these wrap looking-things, chips and spinach dip spread over a few different trays.

A guy about our age walked up to our table in uniform, "What can I get you guys to drink?" He was tall with dark hair and eyes to match. Skinny, but not lanky, a bit muscular I guessed. **(A/N: HUNTER! Hahaha…awkward…We like. Don't even talk anymore xD)**

We started to order when Tabby cocked her head to one side. "Haunta?"

He looked over to her, brow furrowed. His eyebrows suddenly shot up in shock and recognition as he exclaimed, "Tabby?"

"Hey!" Tabby jumped up and wrapped her arms around his waist (she was too short to reach his neck) and he bent down and wrapped his arms around her torso. He looked up at the rest of us.

"Hey, um. I'm Hunt-"

"We know who you are," Kailyn Marie snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Hey Kailyn." She let a small, mischievous smile crawl onto her lips.

"Hey Hunter, your hip still pregnant?" Wha? We all looked confused except for Kailyn Marie, Tabby and this "Hunter" character, who were laughing.

"Well that depends Kailyn, do you still want to watch Tabby and I make baby Tabithas and Haunas?" Niall's jaw dropped.

Louis shot up form his seat, "Whoa there mate…" Kailyn Marie completely ignored Lou and went on.

"Hey," she lifted her hands in surrender, "you can't hold me accountable for our conversation that night. It was New Year's and I was high." My palms hit the table and I turned to look at her incredulously.

"Yeah, high on a _Mr. Goodbar,_" Tabby chortled, taking her seat next to Niall.

"I still don't remember that conversation," she laughed. Hunter looked at the rest of us and noticed our confused/weirded-out expressions.

"_Anyways,_ what can I get you to drink?" We told him and, when he walked away, we all turned to stare down either Kailyn Marie or Tabby (whoever was closest), expecting answers on what in the bloody hell had just happened.

"Just some old friends reminiscing about the good old days," Tabby said nonchalantly.

Whatever.

* * *

**A/N: Kso. Did ya enjoy that? Hahahaha xD So, that whole conversation about a "pregnant hip" and "making baby Tabithas and Haunas" was absolutely and 100 percent real. This is how part of it went own:**

**It was New Year's and I spent the night at Kalena's. I brought a HUGE amount of chocolate over to her house 'cause we're fatties and she ate most of my king sized Mr. Goodbar and she was just like…out of it. Anyways. I got on Facebook and decided to talk to Hunter, a guy friend of mine. After a while of talking about the "CIAWPA" (CIA Wonder Pets Association), "Honey Bunches of Oats", and how crazy Kalena was acting, this is what was said:**

**Hunter: "I wish I was there. You guys are so funny!"**

**Me: "OH MY GOSH! YES! COME SAVE ME!"**

**Hunter: "We could run away together!"**

**Kalena: "When y'all run away together, are you going to make baby Haunas and baby Camarans?"**

**Us: "YEAH! TOTALLY!"**

**Kalena: "I wanna watch!"**

**Us: "-_-"**

**That night also included mooning some guy on Omegle, and shouting at kids to stop shooting fireworks xD**

**So….Since I just told you one of our personal memories, go review for me? Thanks :3**

**-Cammy xx**


	15. Part 1: Chapter 15: Tabby Ponder

**A/N: So…I just thought about this: What if Hunter's reading this? 0_o I don't really care, haha.**

**So…the contest winner is: Mackenzie! BVBArmy-For-The-World ;D**

**Play List: Coldplay, Bon Iver, the regular.**

**Well, I'm just gonna get on with the story…**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

Part 1: Chapter 15: _Tabby Ponder_

Hunter Elijah Christianson.

Oh my gosh. I had been in love with him for like, two years, but I was totally over him by the time I saw him in Applebee's. We'd been best friends (besides Kailyn Marie) for five years, up until he graduated last year. He'd moved to Hattiesburg and attended William Carey University to study sound engineering, he'd always been the friend I could go to for musically inclined questions. **(A/N: Yeah. I've done so much research for this story. Not even kidding -_-)**We still kept in touch, though not as often as we used to. When we'd first met, I was in seventh grade and he was in eighth. I'd had this _major _crush on him throughout the rest of my middle school career. Once I got into high school though, everything changed. I began dating the king of all douches Asher Forman, and Hunter and I became best friends.

Liam asked for the check and, as were getting ready to leave, Hunter stopped me.

"Hey Tabby, before you leave, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" I inquired.

"Text me? Well, I'd rather you call, because I know you don't like texting and I don't really like it either…so, yeah." Niall suddenly grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. Okay? Immature much? Hunter noticed.

"_Anyways,_" he continued on, "I just hoped we could catch up, y'know? He enveloped me in a hug, which caused me to pull my hand free from Niall's grasp.

"I've really missed you Tabby," Hunter whispered into my ear. Niall's expression contorted into one of slight anger and jealousy. I ignored him.

"I've missed you too." I squeezed Hunter's torso. Hurt took anger's place on Niall's face before he walked away. **(A/N: THAT WAS LIKE A FREAKING RAP. IT LIKE. RHYMED AND STUFF.)** He walked back in the direction the other's had gone. Yay. Now I had Niall drama. And I hadn't even done anything wrong. Perfect.

After Hunter and I said our final goodbyes, I went out in search for sassy pants. (No, not Louis. xP) I ended up finding him sitting on a bench in front of the restaurant.

"Niall?" I asked.

"Go Tabby. Just go," he replied. I sat next to him, doing the opposite.

"No Niall, tell me what's wrong."

He sighed. "Nothing…I just…It's nothing." I moved a stray hair from his forehead.

"Niall, please talk to me." He looked reluctantly at me.

"It's just the way you were talking to him…And the way he looked at you. I dunno." He looked away.

"Hunter? _Hunter?_ Niall," I gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me again, "there is _nothing_ between him and me, never has been. Besides," I smiled, "I sorta have a thing for this incredibly handsome Irish fellow."

He smiled back, "Is that so?"

"Sure is."

Niall began to lean into me, and I leaned in as well, until I saw a camera flash. Paparazzi.

"We should go…" I said. He looked a at me with a confused expression.

"Why won't you kiss me?" I gave him a small half-shrug.

"I guess I'd just like it to be a little private." He nodded, stood up, and grabbed my hand.

"I understand…We should go. I bet the others are waiting on us."

I laughed, "Yeah, okay."

* * *

**A/N: "It was shortttt!" Yeah. I know. Sorry. I'm going to post more so don't fret my baby munchkins! I love you all….But I'll love you even more if you review ;D Tell me what I need to work on, whether it be the boys' vocabulary or whatever. JUST REVIEW.**

**-Cammy xx**


	16. Part 1: Chapter 16: Niall Horan

**A/N: So I'm updating again at Kalena's request. =_= So…HOPE YOU LIKE. XX**

**Play List: Psh. You know what I be listenen' to.**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 16: _Niall Horan_**

We all got back in the Blazer – this time with Liam driving – and I decided to ask Tabby.

"Tabby?"

"Hmm?" She answered, her right cheek against my chest. My arm was draped around her shoulders, holding her to me.

"Why are you so…hesitant to be with me?" She sat up straight and I pulled my arm back.

"I just," she sighed, "I just don't want to get hurt again." Hurt again?  
"Who hurt you?" I asked softly, caressing her cheek.

She leaned into my palm and closed her eyes, "Asher…"

"DO NOT SAY THAT MOFO'S NAME! I BANNED IT!" Kailyn Marie shouted from in front of us.

"What?" I whispered in Tabby's ear.

"His name is Asher, he hurt me – cheated on me. End of story," she whispered in return. She shrugged trying nonchalant about it, but I saw through her façade. I searched her eyes, unsettled with the amount of pain I found in them, but she didn't care to elaborate. We didn't talk about this "Asher" the rest of the way there.

About twenty minutes from our hotel, I took out my phone and got on Twitter.

"What's your username?" I asked tabby. She held out her hand and I gave her my phone. When she handed it back, I saw whose account it was on; mahhbabynialler. **(A/N:** **That is my Twitter by the way ;D)**

"Nice username," I smirked.

"Shaddup," she laughed and blushed ever so lightly. I clicked "New Tweet":

'Having a blast with mahhbabynialler Being with her has been a dream ;) xx'

I immediately received responses asking who she was and what she looked like/ Tabby's phone buzzed as she got the notifications.

"Care to take another picture with me?" I asked.

"It would be an honor," she replied merrily. We scooted closer together and smiled as I took the picture. I attached it to my tweet:

'This is the lovely mahhbabynialler Go follow her? :D'

A few minutes later, Tabby yanked her iPhone out of her pocket.

"JESUS! How many people have followed me?…EIGHT HUNDRED AND NINETY-SIX? Holy crap. You my friend, are now on _silent._" She put her phone on silent and looked at me. "It's scary how much power you have, you could like, end Global Warming if you wanted. Or like find the cure to cancer. Or like convince people to send me money and -" I laughed at her ridiculousness.

"Tabby, I don't – " She randomly giggled.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"You say my name like 'Tibby'."

"What no I don't."

"Uh. Yeah. You do."

"Uh. No I don't," I argued. I did not say _'Tibby'_.

"Yes you do."

"Nooo. I do not. You are hearing things Tabitha. Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nope. I -"

"Sorry to break it to you Niall," Kailyn Marie cut in, "BUT. You do."

"HAH!" Tabby said.

"Whatever _Tibby,_" I grumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah. Yeah. That's what I thought leprechaun boy," she smirked.

* * *

**A/N: This one was even shorter. Oh well. *Laughs hysterically* Deal wid it. Jaykay. I'mma post again. Yes, I'm accepting hugs ;D REVIEW FOR ME MY PRETTY BABIES.**

**-Cammy xx**


	17. Part 1: Chapter 17: Kailyn Marie

**A/N: So…I COMPLETELY left out a chapter which was supposed to be Kalena's (Kailyn Marie) POV xD It was supposed to be like…chapter 15 ;P So sorry baby girl, but I'm going to combine it with this chapter and just put one of those gray lines in between them. Anyways. Nothing much to say…Except that this is the last time I'll be updating this story for tonight. Well…I _might _update later. If I'm in the mood ;D Enjoy xx**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 17: _Kailyn Marie_**

My God. Tabby and Niall were so cute! Why couldn't Zayn act that way towards me? I was happy for Tabby, really, I was; but I was honestly jealous. Not of Niall, of course not, but of their relationship. I knew it wasn't official yet, but it was bound to be soon. Zayn had kind of expressed some interest in me, right? It'd seemed like it…

Liam stopped driving when we were about fifteen minutes away from the hotel because Harry wouldn't stop begging him to let him drive again. With a sigh, Liam pulled over and let Harry have the driver's seat.

"WHOO HOO!" Harry shouted as he sped down Highway I-110. **(A/N: Yeah. I've done my research.) **I sat there, waiting for Zayn to make _some _kind of move. Nothing. I saw him glance over at me every one in a while, but he never said anything to me.

"RECALCULATING! RECALCULATING! RECALCULATING!" Harry shouted out in an astonishingly good American-woman-robot accent at the GPS. "WHAT ARE YOU RECALCULATING? HUH? SORRY TO BREAK IT TO YA SWEET CHEEKS, BUT YOU'RE NOT A BLOODY CALCULATOR." He continued.

"Shit Harry!" I screamed at him. "Calm your balls! How did you get us lost anyway? Like. You weren't even supposed to turn anywhere! It's a straight shot there!" I said incredulously.

"I…I JUST WANTED TO DRIVE A LITTLE LONGER SO I TOOK SOME TURNS. KAY? BUT NOW THE FREAKING GPS LADY WON'T STOP SAYING 'RECALCULATING'. GAH."

"THEN TURN DOWN THE VOLUME!" I yelled at him.

"…You can do that?" Cue face palm. Various groan sounded throughout the car.

"Harry…it's okay. You just have a slightly lower functioning brain than most…" Taylor said. Whoa! I forgot she was even in the car!

"Hey there," Zayn whispered in my ear.

A little startled, I replied with, "Heyyy."

"So," he continued to whisper, "Tabby and Niall make a cute couple right?"

"Yes! They're adorable!" I whisper-squealed.

"So…Since they're bound to be an actual couple…why don't we?" He smiled. Was he joking?  
"Why don't we what?" I asked, just to be sure.

"I like you very much Kailyn Marie…" _And I absolutely love you…_

"I like you too," I flushed. He chuckled and bent down to where his face was level with mine.

"So, Kailyn Marie, will you let me love you?"

I giggled, "Now that was just corny."

"You're right," he laughed. "Will the amazing, gorgeous Miss Kailyn Marie McCall be my one and only?"

"…Perrie…?" I asked in a small voice. He gave me a small shake of his head.

"Then…yes." I grinned. He took my face in both hands and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Gah, it feels like I've been waiting so long just to do that," he smiled and pressed his soft lips to mine once again, one hand resting lightly in the curve of my neck, the other on the small of my back.

"RECALCULATING! WE GET IT! FOR THE LOVE OF THE BLOODY QUEEN!" Harry burst out, causing both Zayn and I to laugh, making us break the kiss.

"Couldn't find the volume control?" I taunted.

"Shut up," Harry grumbled, slouching slightly in his seat.

(A/N: So this is the chapter change xD)

* * *

**POV: _Kailyn Marie_**

Zayn twiddled a lock of my blonde hair with his finger and thumb as we _finally _pulled into our new hotel – Best Western-Cypress Creek. Once we were all out of the Blazer, Niall and Tabby started to run around like kinder kids.

"FRREEEEEEEEEDDDDDOOOOMMMMM!" Tabby shouted while running in circles around her SUV.

"ATTT LLAAAAASSSSTTT!" Niall screamed as he chased her. We all slowly walked towards the front desk like – _We don't know them.._

"Wait!" Ahmonie whispered. "We can't all go in there, then they'll give us more than two rooms. Kailyn, Taylor, Harry and Liam go. We'll all sneak into the rooms after you."

"Okay…" I said. The boys gave her questioning looks.

"We're cheap, kay?" She said. The four of us walked toward the front desk.

"Our reservations are under Ponder, Tabitha Ponder."

"Yes, yes," said the man behind the computer. "You will pay for your suite after your stay, yes?"

"Uh…Yes? Yes." I said.

"Alright, here are your room keys/" He handed us two plastic cards. "Your room is 208 on the second floor.

"Thank you," I replied. I grabbed my things and texted Ahmonie the room number before beginning to trudge up the stairs. (No elevator was in sight. Unfortunately.)

When we got to the room, Ahmonie, Maggie, and Laynee were already standing outside the door.

"How…?"

"We took the elevator," Maggie said cheerfully, already knowing my question by the look on my face.

"The – the _elevator?_" I asked in anger.

"Yeah…" Laynee said.

"Where was it?" I was pissed. I had to walk all the way up those freaking stairs for nothing? That was it. I was going to get a lawyer.

A good one.

Their elevator wasn't able to be seen from the front desk?

I was getting a lawsuit on this bitch.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guise ;D So, that was longer right? Hope you liked it :3 REVIEWWWW. Lots-o-Love**

**-Cammy xx**


	18. Part 1: Chapter 18: Harry Styles

**A/N: Hey guys…I'm not feeling too swell. :\\ I went to the dentist today and had to get a temporary crown and they gave me a ton of shots and my gums hurt Dx But I'm stocked up on Ibuprofen, so I'm good bros =_= So, I just really wanted to thank you all for your reviews ;***

**Al-Orange Ninja: I didn't even realize I took your line, so sorry. We still cool right? And Kailyn Marie texted Ahmonie. **I didn't clarify this, but the boys checked in separately from the girls.**

**TheBigO15: Thanks girl ;D I love you and your fics too :***

**So. Yeah. Well, enjoy…xx**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 18: _Harry Styles_**

After we settled in our hotel room, I walked down the hall to the girls' room. Ahmonie answered the door.

"Hey Haz."

"Ello 'Monie," I grinned in response, shaking out my hair and flipping it to the side, then throwing her a playfully seductive wink.

"Rawr," she growled while pawing at the air. We laughed and she opened the door wider, inviting me in. "Hey, what room are you staying in?" She asked.

"218," I informed her and she nodded. I noticed Tabby on the phone as I settled into Ahmonie's bed.

"Who's she talking to?" I asked.

"Her mom, just telling her we made it here. Barely," she hit my arm.

"Hey, hey. My driving skills are _topissime._" She gave me a weird look like – _I have no idea what you just said._

"It's French for 'excellent' or 'brilliant'."

She looked at me dubiously, "Harry, I've heard your French. That whole "taking your friends and family to the movies" thing is the only thing I've heard you say, not once have you ever said that "topyseema" word." I gave her a weird look. How many videos of me had she watched? "I bet you just made that up." She rose her eyebrows and pursed her lips at me, tilting her head slightly.

"No I did not!" I exclaimed. "Look it up!"

"Psh. I will."

"Good."

"Yeah." She took out her iPhone. I wore a highly-dramatic smirk at her the whole time she was trying to research the word _'topissime'._ After a minute she slowly looked up at me.

"Psh. Lucky guess. Whatever. I just. Psh…" As she rambled on, I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful features. Her seductively long eyes lashes, the deep tan of her skin, her plump lips. I wondered to myself how she wasn't taken. More importantly, I wondered to myself how those full lips would feel against mine. Time to find out.

I put my hand to the back of her head and pulled her to me quickly, smashing her lips to mine roughly. After a moment, she responded and the kiss turned hot and needy.

I pulled away before I lost control and whispered in her ear, "Stop talking love." She shivered slightly as I nibbled on her earlobe.

"Well if this is how you want to shut me up, I'll talk more often," she breathlessly giggled. I smiled at her and she touched the dimple in my left cheek. I looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed, only to find everyone completely absorbed with either their phones or unpacking their clothes. I was totally the only guy in a room full of six sexy teenage girls. I could get used to it. BUT, I wanted to have some alone time with Ahmonie.

"Let's go somewhere." I pulled Ahmonie up by the hand.

"But we just got here…and the only car we have is Tabby's…"

"We don't need the Blazer, we won't go far, I swear." She grinned at me.

"Be back in a bit girls," I announced. I pulled Ahmonie out into the hallway and over to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Ahmonie asked.

"Patience is a virtue young grasshopper," I responded as I pressed the button labeled 'Roof'. We stepped out onto the roof with our fingers still laced.

"Are we allowed up here?" She asked.

:Does it matter?" I stated with a laugh.

"Not a bit," she laughed out as I dragged her to the edge. I sat down and let my legs hang dangerously off the edge. But hey, I _am_ Dangerous Dave after all. **(A/N: That interview with Louis xD) **Ahmonie did the same. I put our twined hands on my lap and studied them; liking the way our fingers fit perfectly within the spaces of each others.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me.

"You." I looked up to meet her eyes.

"Me?" I nodded. "What about me?"

"Just you in general…The way you flip your hair when it gets in your face. Your laugh. Your eyes." She was smiling sheepishly but blushing madly.

"And your _lips _and your _body,_" I playfully groaned out. She gasped and nudged her shoulder against mine.

"Joking, joking," I said, raising my hands in surrender. She sighed in contentment as the sun began to set.

"How long can we stay?" She asked. We both knew that what I said next wasn't true, but I knew that we both wanted it to be.

"Forever."

And we kissed.

* * *

**A/N: So you like? Well I have a MAJOR QUESTION: So, I'm trying out for The X Factor next year and I kind of know what I want to sing for auditions…But I'm not exactly sure…So, could you please suggest some songs for me? Review/PM me :3 (EXCEPT KALENA. XP) Love all you gals xx**

**-Cammy xx**


	19. Part 1: Chapter 19: Louis Tomlinson

**A/N: Ay :3 So, thanks for all of your precious reviews xD I have to write a chapter for every chapter I post because I'm starting to get close to the last of my actual written chapters, so it might take just a tad bit longer to update D;**

**Thanks for the suggestions on what to sing for _X Factor_, I really appreciate all of them.**

**Play List: The Ready Set, Nevershoutnever, A Rocket to the Moon, Relient K, and Chase Coy. (I used to listen to those types of artists all the time…but for some reason I just…stopped. I dunno why. Dx)**

**So, I'm going WAY off of my actual written chapters in this chapter so it stretches out longer xD Sorry, Kalena…but YOU HAVEN'T READ SOMA THIS GOOD STUFF XP**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 19: _Louis Tomlinson_**

"Hello?" I answered my phone on the third ring.

"Hey mate, it's Ed. So, I pulled some strings and got a plane ticket, there just so happened to be a flight out tonight." He sighed, "By the time I land at the Jackson-Evers airport and drive all the way down there, it'll be around three in the morning, so I've decided just to stay in a hotel for tonight." I sighed, disappointed that he wouldn't be here tonight.

"Where are you now?" I asked in a blue tone.

"In London at the Heathrow airport. My flight leaves in about forty-five minutes. I'll have to stop in Charlotte, North Carolina before hopping on another plane to Mississippi."

"Alright mate. Thanks lots, I know this will mean so much to her," I said.

"Yeah, no problem. Hey uh…do you fancy this Tabby?" He asked.

"Uh no," I laughed, "it's more like a brother-sister kind of relationship."

"Ahh, right. Well, I've got to scurry. Bye."

"Bye," I said before hanging up.

I scampered down to the girls' room and found Tabby leaving just as I walked up.

"And where may I ask are you going?"

"Niall and I are going to Starbucks," she said happily.

At that I brightened, "Starbucks? Enjoy it for me will you? I haven't had any in a while…and it's kinda my weakness," I laughed. She nodded and giggled. "May I come in?"

"'Course Lou." She opened the door wider and I slid in, shutting it behind me. I smiled as I saw Maggie.

"Hey Mags," I looked around, only finding Kailyn Marie, Laynee, and Taylor talking. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Erm…Ahmonie and Harry ran off and Tabby ditched us for food and Niall. Well, more for the food."

"But I thought they were just off for coffee?" I asked.

"Did she say just coffee?" She raised an eyebrow and we just looked at each other for a moment.

"You're right." I sat down.

"So…?" She asked. "How have you been holding up?" I sighed. I'd been trying not to think about it. I'd pushed it as far away as possible, not wanting to live in pain, but it just seemed like this heartbreaking torture just _would not_ _go away._

"I dunno…I mean, we were together for nine months. It's not easy getting over someone who was such a big part of your life for that long and it – it _hurts._" My voice broke halfway through the last word. She reached her right arm around my chest and brought her other hand to smooth my hair soothingly. I didn't respond, but a tear found its way down my cheek. I saw the other three girls look over. They got up simultaneously and sent us small waves before exiting the room. As soon as they'd gone, I hooked my arms over the one she held against my torso and began to sob uncontrollably.

"It's going to be okay Louis, I promise. Things will get better." I buried my head in the crook of her neck and she deepened the embrace. It felt nice.

After a while of my blubbering, I trudged into the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I looked in the mirror and made myself a promise:

Don't bawl in front of anyone ever again.

I checked the time on my phone and it read 6:48 pm. **(A/N: Does anybody notice that the number '8'** **is in just about every number in my story? xP**_ **8 and 14 are my favorite numbers…) **_Wow, Maggie and I had spoken/cried for nearly two hours? Bloody hell. I left the bathroom and found that Maggie had changed her shirt.

"Erm, sorry about your shirt," I apologized.

"No worries," she assured me.

"Mags?" I addressed her.

"Yeah?"

"How does a stroll sound?"

"Okay," she piped.

* * *

**A/N: THAT WAS SO EMOTIONAL! DX Sorry it was so short, but I just couldn't write anything more about Lou write now. I'M JUST TOO SENSITIVE KAY? Gah. Dx**

**SO EXCITED FOR KALENA TO GET HOME. SO WE CAN SPEND THE WEEKEND TOGETHER BEFORE GUARD CAMP!**

******************************Speaking of Guard Camp – I have camp every day from eight in the morning to four in the afternoon starting Monday. Then the next weekend, I have camp starting for two weeks for band AND guard from eight in the morning till five in the afternoon :\ So, I might not be able to update as often D':**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MAH LOVES.**

**Oh and keep up the amazing reviews ;D**

**-Cammy xx**


	20. Part 1: Chapter 20: Tabby Ponder

**A/N: WE AT CHAPTER TWENTY MY PRETTY BABIES! I'M UPDATING AGAIN! WHOO! YOU LOVE ME! I KNOW! XP Just kidding ;D So, this chapter is dedicated to the AMAZING:**

**TheBigO15 She's great and such. ;***

**So. I'm gonna keep this Author's Note short. Luvuguise. **

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 20: _Tabby Ponder__  
_**

I knocked on the boys' door and Liam answered.

"Oh – hey Tabby, looking for Niall?" He guessed.

"Uh yeah." His phone was gripped so tightly in his right hand that his knuckles were white and I thought he might snap it in half.

"Everything okay?" I asked, eying his vice-tight grip on his mobile.

"Yeah, just chatting with Danielle. You see, she keeps complaining about the distance between us and I mean, I completely understand, I don't like us being away from each other any more than she does, but there's nothing I – "

"Okay Liam," Niall cut in, "I'll take it from here." Niall smiled at me.

"Right, sorry." Niall stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks," I laughed. "So you ready?"

"Read if you are." He held his hand out and raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to accept his offer. I let him take my hand and his smile grew wider as we entered the elevator.

As soon as we got to Starbucks, I squealed like a little girl on her birthday. Niall pulled his hat firmly down on his head and pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose.

"Could ya draw any more attention love?" He asked teasingly.

"Would you like me too?" I shot back smugly. I let go of his hand and waltzed up to the counter. "A venti Java Chip frappuccino please," I requested without looking up at the menu. Niall walked up beside me as the lady behind the counter began to make my drink. **(A/N: Java Chips are my favorite! What's yours? I WANNA KNOW. 0_0 And Kalena, does Starbucks in…LOUISIANA…with AIDAN ring any bells? ;P)**

"Wow, you must like Starbucks." I shook my head at his false acquisition.

"No?" He asked a tad surprised. I shook my head once again.

"Nah. I love it." I scrunched my nose at him. The girl brought me my drink, but I wasn't quite finished with my order yet.

"I'd also love it if I could have that chocolate chunk fudge cookie and that muffin there." I pointed to a large muffin which looked to be the last of its kind. She handed them to me with a smile. I started to pull out my cash when Niall caught my wrist.

"What've I told ya 'bout payin' on dates, _Tibby?_ Take your lot and find us a place to sit."

"But…this isn't…a…date…"

"Did I ask ya to come here with me?" He asked me.

"Well _yeah,_ but I have cash and – "

"Tibbs. Go." He smiled at me. I smiled back, liking my new nickname. I shook my head in amazement, grabbed my stuff and set out in search of a place for us to sit at the back of the coffee shop. I started to sip at my drink and chow down on my food before Niall came back to sit with me a few moments later. He'd gotten some type of coconut concoction, a muffin, two cookies and two scones.

"Fatty," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" He taunted. "Huh? What was that?"

I sat up straighter. "I called you a fatty. It's the truth. Sorry, but someone had to break the news to you."

"It's fine," he chuckled, "but I'm pretty sure someone beat ya to it a few years ago."

"Well darn!" I sighed over-dramatically. "You're telling me that my life goal was achieved by someone else _years ago?_ Well what is there to live for now?" I popped the lid off of my drink and began to scoop out the whipped cream and eat it off of my straw. Niall was about to answer until his phone buzzed. He read the text, looked up at me, grinned, texted back, then slid the phone back into his pocket. We just sat there looking at each other for a moment, me with my straw held close to my face and him wearing an expression like hadn't done anything wrong. Stupid deceiving leprechaun-innocence.

"Well?" I asked, a bit of whipped cream falling off of my straw and onto our table. His right eyebrow merely twitched in response.

"What was that about?" I questioned.

"What was _what _about?" He asked, arching his eyebrow up even further, sounding completely baffled.

"Don't play games. You read the text then grinned at me. Who was it?"

"Lou," he replied nonchalantly, looking at something random over my shoulder.

"And? What did he say?"

"That he loves you and can't wait 'til we get back." I blushed lightly and grinned.

"He's odd, but okay." I laughed and continued slurping up my drink.

After we'd finished with our Starbucks, we decided to walk to a nearby outdoor shopping center called Gulfport Premium Outlets. It was brilliant, a massive two-story building painted a bright yellow with white balconies. We passed by what we guessed was the main building, the words 'Food Court' hung in big letters across the front face of the building. We walked passed it and towards the first store I saw: Rue21. Niall groaned as I dragged him by the hand and into the store.

"Tabitha no!" He complained.

"Shut it Horan, you're coming in with me." He sighed but didn't protest any further as I pulled him in.

The store smelled of different types of cheap perfume and cologne, creating an almost sickening scent. I ignored it though and pressed forward, Niall's fingers still laced within mine. I pulled him over to where I'd just caught a glimpse of a magazine with 'ONE DIRECTION' scrawled largely over the cover. I stopped dead in my tracks as a girl walked over to the rack which the magazines sat on. She had curly brown hair that fell slightly past her shoulders. She was thin and tall but not like Kailyn or Ahmonie. **(A/N: BVBArmy-For-The-World) **

"Tabby, why don't we go somewhere – "

"No, I want to see what that magazine says."

The mystery girl picked one of the magazines up and smiled at it before answering her buzzing phone.

"Hello?" Answered the stranger holding the One Direction tabloid. "Yeah Liv. I'm looking at it right now. I'm at Rue. I know, I – Yeah. No. Girl! You don't know the kid! Come down to Rue and you can read the full article. Okay. Okay. See you in a bit." She hung up and sighed, standing there for a moment longer to admire the cover of the glossy magazine.

"C'mon!" Niall whined.

"Fine," I grumbled. I let go of his hand and walked up to the stand, excusing myself as I reached for a magazine. On it I found pictures of Niall and I about to kiss and I immediately felt myself flush at the sight.

"Oh my God! You're her!" She pointed to the cover.

"How'd ya know?" I had glasses on and my hair was pulled back.

"Uh, pictures of you and Niall are _everywhere."_

"Really?" I asked, a bit chuffed at the idea of people actually being able to recognize me without already knowing m beforehand.

"Uh _yeah!_ Oh my gosh, is Niall here too? That would like. Make my life." I grinned.

"Niall," I called over my shoulder. He strode over quickly and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut it will you?" He slightly growled. I bit his hand and he yelped. I shot him a smug look, satisfied with his reaction.

"Niall this is…" I gestured at the unknown girl.

"Mackenzie," she quickly informed us.

"There ya go," I looked at Niall. He gave her a forced smile and hugged her quickly.

"But who are _you?_" Mackenzie asked me.

"My name's Tabby," I grinned.

"Ahh, well my friend Olivia will be here any minute, mind waiting for her?" Niall started to say no, but I quickly elbowed him and shot out a quick, "Absolutely!" I gave Niall a pointed look.

"Yes, right. Mackenzie, please forgive me for being so rude. I'm just tired is all." Niall apologized.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I'm sure you are."

We decided to move to the back of the store where no one would notice – or bother – us. We chatted for a minute and she asked if there was anything actually going on between Niall and me. We looked at each other wonderingly for a moment before Niall replied.

"Nothing official…But I'm hoping," he said while lacing our fingers together. I felt my cheeks heat up madly before hearing the door ring open.

"That's probably Liv, I'll go check." We nodded and she scampered towards the front. Niall released my hand and wrapped that arm around my shoulders. I reached up and lazily connected our hands loosely once again. Mackenzie came back with her friend Liv and…it was like I could literally hear Niall's jaw drop in astonishment at the sight before him. He removed his arm from my shoulder and stared up at Liv with wide eyes before taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it gently.

The hell?

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFY! That was longer, right? :3 So…I'll give you the description of Liv later on ;D BY THE WAY-**

** Liv: TheBigO15  
****Mackenzie: BVBArmy-For-The-World**

**I'll update soon but…GET ME TO 30 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER XD Once again: Luvuguise.**

**Have any of you read the 1D fanfic _'Room 317'?_ 0_0 It's very...descriptive. 0_o I mean, she's a good writer...but. Gah. o_.**

**-Cammy xx**


	21. Part 1: Chapter 21: Kailyn Marie McCall

**A/N: GUESS WHAT GUYS? My mom just got me my favorite shampoo and conditioner for the first time since like….APRIL! XD It's called Coconut Milk by Organix. IT MAKES MY HAIR SMELL VANILLACOCOLICIOUS! (Like vanilla and coconuts…) So, like…Kalena calls my hair "sex hair" because like…I dunno. She says it "resembles Harry Styles' hair". SO GUESS WHAT I'MMA DO? I'm dressing up like Hazza for Halloween. ;D**

**Anyways, I decided to put this in my Author's Note:**

***3:43 in the morning***

**Kalena: "Eh. I think I might update tonight."**

**Me: "Tonight? Honey, it's three in the morning."**

**Kalena: "Ergh. I don't care. I'm magic." *Makes weird gesture with hands***

**Me: "Oh my God. I'm putting that in my next Author's Note."**

**Kalena: "What? Why are – "**

**Me: "SHHHHHHHHH. Ut up. I'm writing it down."**

**Kalena: "But it wasn't even fun – "**

**Me: "I DON'T CARE. I LIKED IT. I'M DOING IT. SHH. UT UP. I'M WRITING."**

**So yeah. It was kind of weird 'cause we were like high or something. (Not really…) But yeah.**

**Play List:**

**Steve Moakler: "Cinderella",  
****The Perishers: "Nothing Like You and I"  
****Parachute: "Kiss Me Slowly"  
****He Is We: "Light A Way", "Kiss It Better"**

**Thanks for your reviews ;3**

**ENJOY IT MAH LOVES.**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 21: _Kailyn Marie_**

As soon as I saw Louis' state, I knew he and Maggie needed time to themselves. I quietly whispered to the other two girls that I thought we should leave and, after glancing over at Lou, they immediately agreed. We gave him small waves and he merely looked at us in response, despair and heartbreak clearly written upon his features. I felt a small pang of helplessness fill my heart towards his situation, it seemed as though none of us were able to console the usually easy-going, bright guy. Well, except for Maggie that is, who looked to be doing fairly well with comforting him.

The three of us stepped out into the hallway where we then proceeded to just look at each other, not knowing what to do next.

"What is there to do around here?" Asked Taylor.

"More like what _isn't _there to do, Tay. There's an outdoor mall not far from here!" I squealed.

"But how will we get there? I'm pretty sure Tabby took her keys with her…" Laynee trailed off. I sighed.

"As much as I hate to say this; I'm afraid there's no other way but to walk." Laynee and Taylor both groaned simultaneously.

"Oh come _on._" I linked arms with them, Laynee on my right and Taylor to my left, before practically skipping toward the elevator.

As soon as we snuck out the back doors of our hotel – just in case there were any paparazzi looking to take our picture – I led the other two in the direction I'd seen the mall upon our arrival. We began our descent, not knowing how long it would take to get there and hoping we didn't get lost along the way.

"So Taylor, why have you been so quiet lately?" I asked the curly-haired girl.

Taylor was long and lean with hard to miss brunette curls which fell just slightly past her bust. Her skin was quite fair but she'd always had a to-die-for natural blush on her cheeks. She had this undeniable way about her – everything she did was so absolutely graceful and lithe that she at times looked almost inhumane and more along the lines of…_angelic._

"I don't know…I guess I'm just trying to take it all in. I mean, we're in Biloxi with _One Direction._ I think I've just been a tad shell-shocked is all." She glanced at me and flashed a beautiful smile. She'd worn braces from fifth grade through ninth, so her teeth were perfectly straight and almost blindingly white.

"Yeah, I mean it _is_ pretty amazing," Laynee agreed. I nodded just as a large flash of yellow caught my eye.

"There it is!" I pointed at the tallest part of the brightly lit building labeled 'Food Court'.

"Whoa," Laynee breathed.

"It's…_whoa,_" Taylor repeated in astonishment.

We made our way to the nearly-full parking lot and finally entered the Food Court. Hundreds of different scents wafted through the open doors and filled my eager nostrils. I inhaled deeply at the familiar smell of seafood. Stepping farther into the building, I realized just how busy it was. There were people _everywhere_, I guessed it was because it was the weekend, near the beach, and the end of summer. People were probably trying to get in a last minute vacation.

"There are so many people!" Laynee exclaimed quietly.

"There's so much _food!_" I relished the comforting scents once again, getting flashbacks of crawfish boils in New Orleans back when I'd lived there.

"C'mon fatty." Laynee dragged me through the Food Court, through large double doors and back outside. We walked for a few minutes, admiring the shops we passed on the way. I suddenly caught sight of the rambunctious curls I'd know anywhere. Tabby was walking up ahead, her back facing us.

"Y'all, did Tabby say she was coming here?" I asked. Taylor shook her head.

"Nope, why?" Laynee wondered. I pointed to the girl walking away from us…_alone?_ Where was Niall?

"C'mon y'all," I said before sprinting towards my best friend.

"Tabby?" I called out, but the noise around us was nearly deafening. "Tabby!" I shouted again, louder this time. Tabby turned just as we caught up to her.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey," she returned bitterly.

"Where's Niall? And what's your problem?" I asked.

"You just named it," she replied snippily.

"Whoa whoa," Laynee said, "What happened?" Tabby threw her hands up in the air.

"He ditched me!" She said it incredulously.

"What?" I inquired. "What do you mean he ditched you?"

'I mean exactly that! He ran off with these two other girls and just left me here!"

"_What?_ Why? Who were they?" I pounded my questions into her.

"Some random girls we saw in Rue. Niall practically fell on his hands and knees in front of one of the girls, basking in all her _fucking beauty,_" she spat. "Then she basically said, _'Niall! Want to go buy us everything your money can fucking afford?'_" She said in her best air-headed, booji tone. "Then he was practically melting and looking at her with big eyes all like, _'Uh…Yeahhhhh,'_. And I was just standing there like, _'What the flying fuck just happened?'_" She ranted. Tabby wasn't pissed; she was _livid. _I could almost _see _the burning rage in her cloudy-gray eyes. Tabby had three different eye colors: bright, almost aquamarine blue when she was happy or excited, dull azure blue when she was sad or depressed, and a storm-cloud gray when she was enraged. And they turned green sometimes just for the hell of it..

"Do you know where they went?" I asked, hot with anger as well. Tabby shook her head.

"No, but I just want to get back to the hotel. Let's just go." We nodded slightly and followed her out to the Blazer. Before we left though, I realized we were leaving Niall there with two girls he barely knew.

"Tabby? How will Niall get back…?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to anger her even further. As if on cue, thick dark clouds began to roll in and a clap of thunder sounded not far off. Tabby didn't notice, and if she did, she didn't show it.

"Let him find his own dam ride." She yank the stick-shift into reverse and sped out of the lot.

* * *

**A/N: So, ya like? I hope x3 So, I'm really trying to make my story more serious and not be just like…full of random outbursts and stuff. I'm tryina make it dramatic. Am I doing good? REVIEW. FOR ME. 'CAUSE I LOVE YOU. ;***

**-Cammy xx**


	22. Part 1: Chapter 22: Louis Tomlinson

**A/N: Hi everyone...I'M SO SORE. Gah. I just had eight hours of Color Guard Dx And I have eight hours of it for the next two days, then I have two more _weeks _of it for legit almost nine hours a day. Like. Holyfudginnutcrackers. D'x So. Anyways. Here's the chapterr...**

**Play List:  
Little Mix: "Connonball" - Oh my gosh, this song is so beautiful. 0_0 Jesy is my inspiration x3**

**luvuguise.**

**-Cammy xx**

Part 1: Chapter 22: _Louis Tomlinson _

As Maggie and I walked down the beach, watching as the sun set, I took out my phone when I felt it vibrate. I clicked on the new message I'd received.

**To: Louis From: Ed  
**Hey mate, what hotel are you in?

**To: Ed From: Louis  
**Best Western-Cypress Creek, why?

**To: Louis From: Ed  
**Just checking for tomorrow. See you then.

**To: Ed From: Louis  
**Alright.

"Who was that?" Maggie asked.

"Oh – no one. Well…he's more of a surprise…"

"You don't have to tell me." She raised her palms to face me. I chuckled.

"It's not anyone _bad,_ it's just a surprise is all," I assured her.

"Sure, sure."

I looked at her with my hands on my hips, shifting my weight to my right foot. "You don't believe me, do you?" I asked incredulously.

"It's not that it's just…Yeah. I don't believe you." I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I mused. "Are you sure of that?" I asked tauntingly.

"Completely and undoubtedly sure." She said snobbishly.

"We'll see." I flashed her a walked smile as I stepped closer to her and she stepped back, matching my pace.

"Louis…? LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed as I threw her over my shoulder and raced towards the ocean. I found it a bit weird that she my middle name without me having to tell it to her…But it wasn't really that surprising, considering the amount of fans I'd met with my name written across their faces and on their clothing. I ran into the cool water, dropping Maggie in as well. She laughed and stood before tackling me down and into the sandy salt-water.

After we'd spent a little longer time at the beach, we decided to go back to the hotel to shower and change. I found only Liam and Zayn in our hotel room, Liam on Twitter and Zayn attempting to fix his Twitcam.

"Where are the others?" I asked to the both of them. I received a shrug from Zayn and some rambling from Liam which I learned to ignore back at Robin's bungalow. After showering and changing into a fresh pair of trousers and a jumper, I heard a knock on the door. Figuring it was only Maggie, I hopped up to answer before anyone else could. Surprisingly, a certain British ginger was standing on the other side of the door.

"Surprise!" He grinned.

"Ed!" I grabbed him into a bear hug and he stumbled back a bit.

"Hi Louis!" He returned with a flash of his dimples as I pulled away from him.

"I thought you were staying in a hotel for the night?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Eh, I was. But, where was the fun in that? I decided to come here anyways."

"But I thought if you drove here, you wouldn't make until like three in the morning? It's only ten til' eleven."

"I might've sped a bit," he winked. I let him in and the other boys looked gobsmacked.

"Look who's here!" I exclaimed. Ed embraced the other boys and wondered aloud about where the others where. Liam answered that, informing him about the girls we'd arrived here with.

"So, Tabby's not here?"

"No, she went out with Ni-" There was a sudden pounding on the door.

My brow furrowed. "Shall I get that?" I asked as I walked over to it. I opened the door and there stood Tabby.

"WHERE IS HE?" I mentally cursed at myself. How had she known I'd gotten Ed to come?

"Who do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb as I stepped out into the hallway and leaving the door cracked.

"Niall! Who the fuck else?" She snapped angrily. That brought me up short.

"He – he's not with you?" I asked.

"Well if he was I wouldn't be asking you now would I?"

"Calm down Tabby, what's going on?" I said, trying to repress her rage.

"He left me Louis…" Her voice softened and her eyes started to water a bit.

"What? He _left _you? Where? When?"

"At the mall…We met these two girls and he was acting like he'd just fallen in love at first sight with one of them…" A single tear left a track down her left cheek.

"Hey there, it's alright. He's just being an ass," I murmured as I wiped the tear away and pulled her into a hug. I held her head against my chest and smoothed her hair just as Maggie had been doing for me earlier. I decided that Ed would probably cheer her up, so I pulled away and looked at her, a few tears still running down her cheeks. Those tears ripped at my soul, Tabby just seemed like the type of girl that never cried over guys, and for Niall to have done that to her…She must've really cared for him.

"I have a surprise for you…"

"What?" She mumbled. I stepped back and opened the door. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in amazement.

"It's – it's…EdwardChristopherSheeran. Ohmygosh." She was mumbling quietly to herself. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Thank – Thank you so much Louis…"

**A/N: Sorry it was short...But oh well. Review anyways? That why I luvuguise. **

**-Cammy xx**


	23. Part 1: Chapter 23: Ed Sheeran

**A/N: ****I'M GOING TO SEE ONE DIRECTION IN CONCERT IN SAN JOSE NEXT YEAR. ON JULY 30. OHMYGOD. XO**

**So I feel like death right now, but you don't really care, do you? Didn't think so. Thanks for all your reviews, WE MADE IT TO FORTY! Keep it up guys ;D**

**Play List: I'm still in love with Little Mix's "Cannonball". It's just so dang beautiful…**

****For X Factor, I'm either singing "Cannonball" or "Hallelujah" (a version mixed between Jeff Buckley's and Kate Voegele's) But thank you for all of your suggestions :D**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 23: _Ed Sheeran_**

You know what was weird? Even after traveling all the way from England, I was still stoked to meet Tabby. I couldn't stop looking at the picture of her that Lou had sent me. When Louis told me there was nothing between them, I definitely knew; I just knew that, one way or another, I'd make that beautiful girl mine.

I was only about thirty minutes from entering Biloxi when I'd texted Louis, asking him what hotel they were all staying in. It was dark out, but I could tell the ocean was near by the saltiness of the air. There were so many tattoo parlors, seafood restaurants, and beach shops. It was unreal.

I had packed enough clothes for a week and in the passenger seat of my rental car sat my favorite guitar, Nigel. **(A/N: That's literally one of his guitar's names. -_-) **I hadn't planned on leaving Mississippi until that next Saturday. I had no idea what I'd be doing, but I was taking a rather long holiday (considering my career) so I knew I'd try anything to make my trip as fun as possible.

I finally pulled into the Best Western's parking lot. I just sat there for a moment, readying myself for what I was about to do – shock the wits out of Tabby. I got out of my car, grabbed Nigel, and walked to the boot of the vehicle. Once I'd gotten my bags I walked into the hotel and up to the front desk. The teenage girl's eyes widened as she saw me.

"H-Hello Mr. Sheeran," she stuttered.

"Hello there love," I sweet talked her and leaned onto the counter. "Is there by any chance a reservation under Louis Tomlinson?" I pondered. She checked the screen of her computer quickly.

"Uh, I'm sorry no, there's not. But, if you're looking for the boys of One Direction, there is a reservation under Harold Styles." She grinned at me and batted her eyelashes. I chuckled to myself, amused that Harry'd used his whole first name.

"Thank you, just making sure I'm at the right hotel," I smiled charmingly. "Do you think you could manage giving me a room close to theirs?" I requested.

"Oh – yes!" After she managed to give me a keycard to a room numbered 210. "And by the way, I'm not legally speaking supposed to tell you this, but since I know you're acquainted with them, the boys are staying in room 218."

"Thank you." I leaned over the counter and pecked her on the cheek. She blushed furiously before I walked toward the elevator, which by the way I'd seen on the way in but wasn't able to from the front desk. They should do something about that.

I settled into my room before going to the boys'. I unpacked my clothing and set Nigel in the corner of my fairly large room. I cleaned up a bit as well. I took a much needed shower, shaved my slightly stubbly chin, and styled my hair to its usual windblown look. I changed into a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt, nothing too fancy, along with a burgundy hoodie.

"Not too shabby," I complemented myself as I made the final touches to my hair. I made my way down to the boys' room and Louis answered after I'd knocked.

Our conversation hadn't consisted of much before we heard someone pounding on the door. Turned out to be Tabby.

Liam held up his phone, "I have to record this. She's gonna kill me for putting it on Twitter, but I'mma do it." Zayn laughed and nodded in agreement.

"WHERE IS HE?" I abruptly heard her scream. Whoa…

"Who do you mean?" I heard Louis ask.

Great,

I thought to myself, _She figured out I was coming._ Their conversation went on and I began to wonder if I'd even be able to meet her until I heard Louis:

"…I have a surprise for you…" I readied myself to see her in person for the first time. Louis opened the door wider and tabby looked at me in amazement, wide-eyed with her jaw almost touching the floor.

"It's – it's…EdwardChristopherSheeran. Ohmygosh." She was mumbling quietly to herself as tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank - Thank you so much Louis..." She suddenly sprang on top of Louis, causing him to fall to the ground in shock.

"THANK YOU LOU BEAR!" She got up off of him and pranced up to me.

"Hi…" She kind of held her arms out for a hug, but she seemed a little too shy to come out and do it, so reached over and gathered her in my arms. She smelled like vanilla and coconuts…

"Hi," I breathed in her ear. She shivered happily and pulled back to look in my eyes.

"You're really here? But…Oh my gosh, how? I mean…" She was muttering now.

"Louis asked if I could come down here to meet you. And I said yes," I laughed as I pulled away from her.

"_God_ you're beautiful." As soon as the words left her lips she threw her hands up to cover her mouth. Her eyes widened as she tried to cover up what she'd just said.  
"I-I didn't – "

"It's fine," I cracked a smile, thinking of how adorable she was, "you're pretty beautiful too." Her cheeks flooded scarlet and she looked away in embarrassment. She looked behind me at Liam.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "Have you been recording this whole time?"

"Yup," he informed her, unashamed. She smacked her palm to her forehead, but grinned anyways.

"This is beautiful," Liam said.

"Seriously, Liam. Stop recording," she laughed.

"Nah, you still have that 'awestruck' look on your face. I'm waiting for you to r_eally _start fangirling. Her smile slowly slipped away from her face as she looked toward the floor.

"What's the matter?" I quietly asked.

She looked up at me and sighed. "Nothing, nothing. Just thinking about what happened earlier. I'm good," she flashed me a small smile.

"Why don't we go up to the roof?" I asked, trying to take her mind off of whatever happened.

"Yeah, sure," she nodded. I nodded a goodbye to the boys and we stepped out into the hallway.

"Hold on one moment." I held up a finger at her as I quickly jogged back to my room and grabbed Nigel.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, my computer's been broken Dx So, these next few chapters will be mainly revolving about Tabby, Niall, and Ed. Sorry, haha. xD Reveiw ;D luvuguise.**

**-Cammy xx**


	24. Part 1: Chapter 24: Kailyn Marie McCall

**A/N: So, I'm updating again because I made you guys wait for so long…Hope you like it though!**

**I'M STILL STOKED TO BE SEEING 1D. OHMAHGAH.**

**I'm good. I'm good.**

**Anyways. Turns out I LIED. Yeah. I thought I was only going to have the story revolving around Tabby, Niall and Ed, but I forgot that there were like Kailyn Marie chapters Laynee Calloway chapters and…a surprise guest chapter mixed in ;D**

**luvuguise. **

**-Cammy xx**

**And by the way – Whoever has never heard of Ed Sheeran, GO LOOK THE SEXY GINGER BRITISH MAN UP. LIKE. NOW. He's freaking perfect. O_O**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 24: _Kailyn Marie_**

As Laynee, Taylor and I made our way up to the boys' room, I texted Zayn, asking if Tabby had been there. (We hadn't been able to find her since she ran through the parking lot in the rain and into the hotel.)

**To: Kailyn From: Zayn**  
_Yeah, she was just up here. But she went to the roof with Ed. Oh did I mention Ed Sheeran's here?_

I stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of the lobby. _Ed Sheeran?_

"Oh my God! Y'all! TABBY IS WITH FREAKING ED SHEERAN ON THE ROOF!" I shouted at the girls, receiving annoyed looks from others in the lobby area.

"_What?" _Laynee exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Taylor's eyes bulged.

"Uh. _Yeah._ Zayn just freaking texted me that! Like! Why didn't they tell us that they invited Ed here?" I said incredulously. I ran to the elevator, the girls flanking me as we hopped in. Zayn answered after I'd knocked on their door.

"Where is he?" I shoved my way in.

"I told you Kailyn Marie, he's with Tabby on the roof…"

"I need to see him." I grabbed Zayn's collar. "I have to see the man," I growled. He raised his palms at me.

"Let them have some time to talk. Tabby looked rough when she came in here."

"Yeah! Because _you're_ douche bag of a band mate ditched her at the mall!" I poked him roughly in the chest.

"Hey now, hey now…Kailyn Marie, calm down. That wasn't me. We'll talk some sense into him when we see him again. I'll take care of it." I calmed only slightly, but enough to sigh and sit down on Zayn's bed.

At the moment, 'Jealous' was my second middle name. I mean, why couldn't Louis have gotten Ed for me? I mean Ed is just so…Flawless.

I knew Tabby loved him too, she was the person who'd shown me who Ed was in the first place, but that didn't mean I loved him any less than she did. Well, all I could hope for was to actually meet the beautiful man.

"You okay?" Zayn asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I guess…Honestly, I just really want to meet Ed."

"Well, he's not going back to England until…Friday…I think…"

"Really?" I brightened up considerably. "Wait, but, we'll be back in school by then and you'll be gone so…what'll he do?"

"Who said we were leaving? I know you'll be back in school, but that doesn't mean the lads and I can't stay up there and hang out with you…that is, if we're still alive." My brow furrowed.

"Paul…and Preston…I'm surprised they haven't found us already, considering all the paparazzi. Or maybe they have but they're letting us take an actual holiday…" He looked off into oblivion, thinking of who knows what. I grabbed his prickly chin and forced him to look at me.

"I'm just glad I'll get to see you for longer than just the weekend."

"Absolutely," he grinned at me. He tipped my chin up and kissed me lightly on the lips. The door suddenly opened causing everyone in the room to look up as a drenched, pissed-looking Niall walked into the room. I immediately shot up and began to go over to him and punch the living daylights out of him, but Zayn restrained me.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Oh fuck off," I spat. "Where were _you_ huh?" He shot me a look before repeating his question.

"The roof," Liam said. Niall turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

"_Liam!_" I exclaimed.

"What? They had to hash it out sometime. Better Ed be there, he knows how to calm Niall better than I do. The only thing I've got is my headlock."

"Whatever," I grumbled as I sat back down, still in Zayn's embrace. There was another light knock on the door and I jumped up and swung the door open, ready to sock Niall in the jaw for having the nerve to come back while I was still pissed. Well, it wasn't Niall.

"Laynee?" I called out to her, knowing she'd want to be the first to know.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Um…you're never going to guess who just knocked on the door…" The man in front of me stood there, a blank expression on his face.

"Who is it?" She asked, confused.

"It's…It's Colton Dixon…from American Idol."

* * *

**A/N: So, that one was kinda short and I'm sorry for that…BUT DID YOU SEE THAT COMING? I THINK NOT! MWAHAHAHA! Anyways, review for me my pretty little babies ;D luvuguise.**

**-Cammy xx**


	25. Part 1: Chapter 25: Tabby Ponder

**A/N: I think I'm updating again…just because you gotta live hardcore to be hardcore. U no how et iz.**

**Play List: Colton Dixon ;3**

**Disclaimer: So, I don't own any of the 1D boys. I especially don't own Ed Sheeran or his song "Kiss Me" which is featured in my story.**

**luvuguise.**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 25: _Tabby Ponder_**

_***Flashback to Rue21 at the mall***_

We decided to move to the back of the store where no one would notice – or bother – us. We chatted for a minute and Mackenzie asked if there was anything actually going on between Niall and me. We looked at each other wonderingly for a moment before Niall replied.

"Nothing official…But I'm hoping," he said while lacing our fingers together. I felt my cheeks heat up madly before hearing the door ring open.

"That's probably Liv, I'll go check." We nodded and she scampered towards the front. Niall released my hand and wrapped that arm around my shoulders. I reached up and lazily connected our hands loosely once again. Mackenzie came back with her friend Liv and…it was like I could literally hear Niall's jaw drop in astonishment at the sight before him. He removed his arm from my shoulder and stared up at Liv with wide eyes before taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it gently.

The hell?

Liv had long dirty blonde hair which fell just over her breasts. Her eyes were like crystals, bluer than the ocean itself. In all honesty, she was absolutely gorgeous. As Niall fawned over her, she looked me up and down before introducing herself.

"I'm Liv," she said a tad coyly.

"I'm Tabby," I replied, a little bitter.

"Hi Niall!" She said, sounding way more energetic than when she was speaking to me.

"H-Hi…" Hi stuttered. What was going on?

"So, want to go shopping with us?" She asked while batting her eyelashes a ridiculous amount of times.

"Uh, _yeah._" And then he was off.

_***End of flashback***_

Ed came back out with his guitar and led me into the elevator. Once we arrived, I remembered that it was raining.

"Don't worry," Ed said, and I saw that there was a covered area. I saw two figures cuddled up there. Harry and Ahmonie? They suddenly stood and made their way quietly past us, going back into the building.

"So…" I started awkwardly as we sat under the small pavilion.

"So…if I ask you a question, do you swear to answer honestly?" He asked me.

"Of course," I nodded.

"Well…Do you honestly like my music…?"

"Ah, yes," I chortled. "Trust me when I say you have the freaking voice of an angel." He gave me a chuffed smile. I looked out to the downpour before us.

"Why thank you. Would you like me to play you a song?" My eyes flicked back up to him as he pulled his guitar out.

"Yes, please," I laughed.

"Any requests?" He asked.

"Surprise me."

"Alright," he replied as he placed his fingers in a G chord shape beginning on the fifth fret. As soon as he sang the first line, I recognized it as one of my favorites:

_"1,2,3,4,_

_Settle down with me,_

_Cover me up; Cuddle me in._

_Lie down with me,_

_And hold me in your arms._

_And your hearts against my chest,_

_Your lips pressed to my neck._

_I'm falling for eyes,_

_But they don't know me yet,_

_And with this feeling I'll forget,_

_I'm in love now._

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved._

_You wanna be loved,_

_You wanna be loved._

_This feels like falling in love,_

_Falling in love._

_Settle down with me,_

_And I'll be your safety,_

_You'll be my lady."_

_He stared me deeply in the eye the whole length of the song, giving me chills when he sang the next few lines, _

_"I was made to keep your body warm,_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows,_

_So hold me in your arms."_

The way he hit the last note made me close my eyes in pleasure. His voice was unlike any other. It was pure bliss to know that Edward Sheeran was literally not a foot from me singing one of my favorite songs for me.

_"…This feels like falling in love._

_Falling in love._

_We're falling in love…"_

He finished.

I stared at him for a moment in awe, my mouth slightly agape, before he reached out and took my face in both of his hands, kissing me. His lips felt so wonderful pressed against my own, they felt so nice, but…so _wrong._ The only comprehendible thought my mind could come up with was,

What about Niall?

I pulled away reluctantly, "I can't. I'm so sorry it's just that…" I heard a sniffle come from where the door to the roof was. I turned to see Niall standing there limply.

"Niall I – "

"No Tabitha. Just don't." He strode back to the door which led to the roof and went back inside.

"What was…?" Ed trailed off.

"I don't know…"

What right did Niall have to be mad at me? I was the one who was supposed to be oh so pissed at him! But oddly enough, I wasn't. I felt…_guilty._ Extremely guilty in fact. I'd left Niall at an outdoor mall in the rain with no ride, he'd seen me kiss Ed. I just wanted to hide under a rock.

"Sorry Ed, I have to – I have to go take care of some things."

I made my way down to the boys' room and knocked on the door. Kailyn Marie answered it hastily.

"IS ED WITH YOU?"

"Uh – No. He might still be on the roof, you can go see." She bolted toward the elevator. I peeked into the room, only to find Laynee asleep on Louis' bed with everyone sprawled out everywhere else…including a certain guy I hadn't seen around here before.

"Who…?" He looked up at me. "Holy crap! No way! Guys, what is Colton Dixon doing here? And how is Laynee asleep? She's like in love with him!"

"Long story short," Zayn said, "Colton had the wrong room number, Laynee saw him, and then she passed out."

"Ahh, that makes more sense…Anyways, have any of you seen Niall?" I asked, my tone laced with wariness.

"Not since he asked where you were and went up to the roof…" Liam said.

"Great," I muttered.

"We can help find him," Harry offered.

"Yeah, that'd be good. Colton, mind staying with her?" I asked and nodded in Laynee's direction.

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Alright, thanks." The rest of us went off in search of Niall.

* * *

**A/N: So…you like? TELL ME PLEASE. GAH. I hate begging for reviews…:\ Anyways. I'm going to bed. *Kisses***

**luvuguise.**

**-Cammy xx**


	26. Part 1: Chapter 26: Niall Horan

**A/N: Hey there my pretty babies, I know you're probably wondering how Colton got there, but don't worry, I shall explain everything in time ;D**

**ATTENTION: *****PLEASE READ*******

**So, I just read this REALLY amazing fic written by PineappleGurl14. IT'S REALLY SOMETHING. LIKE. GO CHECK IT OUT. PLEASE.**

**Anyways, luvuguise like always.**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 26: _Niall Horan_**

I was stupid. I was an arsehole, an immature little kid shocked by the beauty of a girl whom I didn't even know. How could I have done that to Tabby? How could I have done that to our almost-relationship? Now she'd never want to be with me. Tabby was supposed to be kissing _me_, not Ed. I knew what I'd done was wrong, but I would do absolutely _anything_ to make it up to her.

I didn't go back to the room. I wanted to go somewhere where no one could find me, I wanted to disappear. I wanted to drown in all the disgust I had for myself. I found a janitorial closet somewhere on the first floor and locked myself inside. I slid down the wall and let a few tears escape from beneath my closed eyelids. Why did I always have to go and fall so hard, so quickly? You're so stupid Niall! She had to have been lying about her feelings the whole time we'd been in the car. No wonder she wouldn't kiss me in public.

Okay so – yeah, I saw her pull away from Ed and express to him that she couldn't kiss him, but she'd still kissed him back! Even if it had been just for a split second. And I also knew that Tabby and I weren't officially together, but it still hurt tremendously. It honestly felt as if she'd cheated on me. It felt as if my heart was literally tearing to shreds and being discarded on the damp floor beneath me. Good God…How had Tabby felt after I'd run off with Liv and Mac?

I knew that I'd only known Tabby for a short while, but I can promise you one thing:

Love at first sight was not a foreign concept to me. I was acting like any boy with a broken heart ought to be acting.

Now where was the liquor?

"Niall? Niall! Niall?" I heard Tabby stumbling down the hall, hoarsely calling out my name. Great, I'd made her cry. I held my breath until I heard her move past the closet I was currently in. I caught my breath and roughly wiped my tear-stained cheeks dry. I quietly slipped out of the closet and made my way down the hall opposite of Tabby. I wasn't ready to face her yet.

As I staggered down the hallway, my pain was replaced with a hungry anger; a burning rage. My stagger turned into an unstoppable run. My anger was directed at no one but myself, my ignorant dumbass self. I found myself out in the rain soon after and snuck into a nearby casino I hadn't even noticed on the way in.

Everything in the casino was so bright and loud, music blaring from every direction, lights blindingly bright. Not far from me was a bar, jam-packed full with wasted strangers. I walked up to the bar and grabbed the first drink I saw. I threw it back, finding it to be straight bourbon. It burned a path down my throat, but I didn't care; anything to distract me from the wrenching pain in my chest was fine by me.

"The hell?" A man twice my size hollered in my face. "This kid just took my drink!" He was dangerously drunk.

"Yeah? What you gonna do 'bout it?" I sneered, the alcohol giving me an unwavering confidence. I picked up another random shot glass. Tequila.

"What am I gonna do pretty boy? I'll show ya what I'm gonna do." His fist hit me so hard that I felt the pain in my jaw before I'd even realized what had happened. The force of the blow knocked me to the ground. I shot back up with the courage I'd never known I'd had and tackled the bloke. My right hook caught him in the left eye right before he pinned me down and began hammering on me.

"Break it up!" I was pretty sure that was the bartender. I managed to roll out from underneath the burly man, shoot behind the bar, grab the first bottle my hand came in touch with, and fly out the doors before they had enough time to call the cops. I ran as fast as I could from the casino, which just so happened to be right on the water. I managed to slip farther down the empty beach and popped open the bottle of the unknown liquor. I didn't care what it was as long as I was able to get severely smashed off it. I tipped it back and began chugging like a pro. It leaked out the corners of my mouth and burned the cuts I'd received from my earlier fight making me wince but I continued drinking anyways.

I drank not only because of Tabby kissing Ed; that wasn't the worst part. No, the part worse that that was, what if she really didn't feel anything for me at all? Wait – no. The absolutely worst part was the fact that, even if she did have feelings for me as well, this kind of relationship just wouldn't work.

They never do.

I don't know when the tears began to flow, but it had to have been sometime between my clothing being soaked by the tide and when I stumbled back, falling to the ground unconscious, the bottle of Jack still firmly gripped in my left hand.

* * *

**A/N: SO SAD DX By the way, he didn't fall asleep in the water, just so you know. So yeah, PLEASE go check out PineappleGurl14's story!**

**PineappleGurl14 : "Meeting 1D Is Not Fun In Your Pjs"**

**It's really good ;D**

**luvuguise.**

**-Cammy xx**


	27. Part 1: Chapter 27: Kailyn Marie McCall

**A/N: Hey so…I'm updating…If you didn't realize. ;D So, yeah, I forgot to mention this earlier, but my computer was broken and shiz and that's why I didn't update for a few days. So we cool? Cool.**

**luvuguise.**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 26: _Kailyn Marie_**

"Who is it?" Laynee asked, confused.

"It's…It's Colton Dixon…from _American Idol_." She walked over and I opened the door wider, with one look, Laynee dropped to the ground unconscious. Liam rushed over to her and Zayn stepped up to stand beside me.

"Well uh, you're not Phillip, Josh, Heejun, or Jeremy…" Colton trailed off.

"No, sorry mate," Zayn laughed.

"Wait! Are you? You're Zayn Malik! From One Direction!"

"Yeah, haha. And apparently you're Colton Dixon from _American Idol_." Zayn pulled Colton in for a bro-hug.

"And you are?" Colton asked me.

"Kailyn Marie, Zayn's girlfriend." He embraced me as well before peering into the room over my shoulder and towards Laynee.

"Is she okay…?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, she's fine. She's just in love with you is all." His eyebrows shot up. "Yeah," I replied to the gesture.

"So, this isn't room 217?" Colton asked.

"Nah," I replied, "it's 218."

"Oh okay, well the top ten on Idol are on tour right now, that's why I'm here. We're actually only staying until tomorrow morning." The others came up to the door and everyone introduced themselves.

"Oh my God," I laughed, "Tabby's mom is going to freak out when she hears we're staying in the same hotel as Phillip Phillips…And you know, the girls and I attend the high school Skylar Laine graduated from," I said.

**(A/N: So, this is true, for one, my mom is absolutely in love with Phillip, it's creepy. 0_- And Kalena and I really do attend the high school that Skylar Laine graduated from x3 We're special ;D)**

"Really? That's awesome! Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?" Colton waved at us. Suddenly, I had a thought, wouldn't it make Laynee's _life_ if she woke up with Colton next to her? Yes. Yes it would. I'm such an amazing friend.

"Hey Colton? Do you mind staying here? I know it would make Laynee's life complete if she woke up with you next to her…" I smiled. He scratched the back of his neck, but nodded.

"Let me go tell the others I'll be in here."

"Okay," I nodded and went back to sit on Zayn's bed. When Colton came back in, Liam had moved Laynee onto his bed and Colton laid next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and kind of propped her up against the headboard. It was funny but weird at the same time.

"Anyone want to watch a flick?" Zayn asked. We finally agreed on "This Means War". **(A/N: That's seriously one of mine and Kalena's favorite movies ;D)**

Zayn and I cuddled up on his bed, enjoying the movie until someone knocked on the door. Hoping it was Tabby, I sprang up to answer it.

"IS ED WITH YOU?" I screamed at her.

"Uh – No. He might still be on the roof, you can go see." I sprinted toward the elevator and went up to the roof. I covered my mouth with my hands as I saw Ed under a small pavilion.

"Oh my gosh." Tears sprang up in my eyes. His eyes flicked up from his guitar to meet mine.

"Who…?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Kailyn Marie. Tabby's best friend. She wanted me to come up here to get you." Okay, maybe that wasn't exactly true…

"Oh hi," he said sadly. I walked over and sat next to him, realizing the rain had finally subsided.

"You okay?" I asked him, still trying to get over the fact that I was sitting this close to Edward Sheeran.

"Oh yeah, just, I think I might've upset Tabby…"

"How?" I pondered.

"I…I kissed her." _What?_ Before I could respond, my phone vibrated.

From: Zayn To: Kailyn Marie

Come help us find Niall, he's gone missing.

"Great," I muttered.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"They can't find Niall. I'm going to go help find him, do you want to come?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head, "I've caused enough damage already. I think I'll just go back to my room." I nodded and we stood up.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I know you must get asked this a lot…But can I _please_ have a hug? You're like…one of my heroes," I blushed.

"Yeah, 'course love." He wrapped his arms around me for a few moments. He pulled back ¾ all too soon if you'd ask me, and we headed back down.

I met Zayn in the lobby and we exited the hotel in search of Niall. We checked behind the shed by the pool, we checked _in _the shed, which is always a fun time, but we couldn't find him anywhere. I received a text from Tabby:

**From: Tabby To: Kailyn  
**_I found him, don't worry about it anymore. I've got him._

**From: Kailyn To: Tabby  
**_You sure?_

**From: Tabby To: Kailyn  
**_Yeah._

"Head back up?" Asked Zayn.

I took his hand in mine. "Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: So…REVIEW! I'm almost at fifty reviews ;3 *kisses* As always ¾ luvuguise.**

**-Cammy xx**


	28. Part 1: Chapter 28: Laynee Calloway

**A/N: So, I'm going to update tonight, just because I love you all. I _am_ extremely sorry I've not been able to update as much recently, but it's because I've been at Band Camp all day :\ So yeah.**

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS THEN COMES NIALL AND TABBY'S! XD**

**Oh, and another piece of advice: NEVER JOIN HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND. Band Camp = Death (Well, I'm in Color Guard, so I have to work harder ;P)**

**Well…luvuguise.**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 28: _Laynee Calloway_**

_***By the way, these next two chapters are going to be pretty short, I just really wanted Tiall's (Tabby and Niall's) chapter to be chapter 30 ;D**_

_***Should it be Tiall or Nabby? Review and tell me ;P**_

My sticky eyelids fluttered open as I came to.

"There she is," said an achingly familiar voice. The same voice that sang my ringtone. I slowly sat up further against the headboard of the bed on which I laid.

"Jesus. I love Jesus so much right now. Just. Jesus." What in the _hell_ was I saying?

"I love Jesus too," Colton laughed.

His _laugh._

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him.

"You fainted and I'm a gentleman," he grinned.

"No, I mean in _Mississippi._"

"Oh, right. The _American Idol_ tour." I nodded and glanced around the room, realizing no one else was present.

"Uh, where is everyone?" Not that I had a problem being alone in a room with Colton Dixon or anything.

"Erm…Niall sorta went missing," I shot up in panic, "_but_," Colton continued, pulling me back down onto the bed, "everyone's out looking for him, so we're good."

"_Good?" _I exclaimed. "How could I have been unconscious during that? I should be helping them look for him!" I put my head in my hands shamefully.

"Hey, hey," he took my hands and made me look up at him, "don't worry, they'll find him. Besides, you don't need to be up on your feet so soon after passing out. So…your name?" He asked. I sighed in defeat.

"Laynee. Well, my real name is Mallory Layne Calloway, but people just call me Laynee."

"Well, I'm Colton." He pulled his hands away from mine, but stuck one out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you," I laughed, thinking of how absolutely surreal that moment was.

"The pleasure's all mine," he smiled.

"So, how long are you staying here?" Please let it be longer than a day, _please._

"Just until tomorrow morning, then we're headed up to a place near Jackson to perform for some of Skylar's friends and family."

"Oh my gosh, you'll be in Brandon? That's where I'll be, y'know, considering I live there and all." I flushed for some unknown reason and looked down.

"Yeah, I heard." Suddenly, the door burst open and in came Kailyn Marie and Zayn.

"Well? Did you find Niall?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, Ed went back to his room because he felt bad for kissing Tabby, Tabby said she found Niall who ran off after catching Tabby and Ed kissing, and now I guess they're talking," Kailyn shrugged.

"Hey mate, thanks for watching out for Laynee," Zayn told Colton.

"Hey no problem, she was only out for a few more minutes after you guys left. Well, it's pretty late, so I'm just going to head to my room. Hopefully I'll see you guys tomorrow, if not in Brandon." And with that he left.

"OH MY BUDDHA! THAT WAS COLTON DIXON! COLTON FREAKING MICHAEL DIXON! I love my life." I fell back onto my pillows, a dreamy smile on my face.

"I'm going to bed, I'm worn out." Kailyn kissed Zayn before walking out of the room. I finally managed to get up and follow her into our room. Kailyn Marie changed into her pajamas, turned the light off and went to sleep. Apparently I was going to change in the dark.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. That was short and pretty boring. I was planning on updating more than once tonight BUT…I'm too tired. Sorry guys :\ But I still luvuguise ;D**

**-Cammy xx**


	29. Part 1: Chapter 29: Liam Payne

**A/N: I know you love me because I'm such a magnificent person for updating right now ;D Haha, just kidding. We got out of Band Camp early today because there's a DCI competition in Hattiesburg and a lot of our band is going to it…but I'm not…unfortunately…**

**KALENA: I told Tim that you said "Uh…hi…" And he says that you're not exactly his "cup of tea". Whatever. I saw him at Subway today. He told me my mom was "fffiiiinnnneee". -_-**

**TIALL'S CHAPTER IS NEXT! xD**

**Anyways. luvuguise.**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 29: _Liam Payne_**

I could tell that Danielle was just _aching_ to break up with me. She continuously complained about the distance between us and these other girls I had been "spending all of my time with". Which, come to think of it, I pretty much _was_ spending all my time with them. Not that I liked the distance; I wanted to be with my girlfriend, my baby, but I just wasn't able to be at the moment. There was honestly no other place I'd rather be than with my girl, but I had a job.

And right now, that job was to forget all my problems and go chill with Taylor.

We walked passed the casinos, admiring their lights and decorations. I checked the time on my watch and it read 2:48 am.

"Tay?"

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Would you like to head back to the hotel? It's almost three in the morning." Her eyes widened.

"Oh! Uh, yeah." She yawned, "Wow, I didn't realize how tired I am." We turned around and began our trek the five miles back to the Best Western. As we walked, I saw random camera flashes directed at us coming from just about every direction.

"So, paparazzi are able to find you just about anywhere you go?" Taylor asked.

"Basically," I shrugged. She nudged my shoulder affectionately with hers as I slid my hands deeply in my pockets.

"That must be difficult…I mean, having people watch your ever move."

"Yeah. It was really hard in the beginning, but I guess you get used to it." I chuckled to myself a bit, "I take that back, you never _'get used to it',_ it's really more of something you have to get used to living with."

She laughed, "That's a good way to put it."

"Hah, it's something that you have to put up with day after bloody _day. _And yeah, at times I really dislike the paps, but then I think to myself, _'This_ _is how your fans get to know and see the real you – either be open to it and learn to love the spotlight, or just deal with it.'_"

"That's very…_admirable,_" Tay laughed.

"Mock all you want Taylor, but it's better than trying to pick a fight with one of the blokes."

"No, I know, I know." She nodded with a small smile on her face.

When we finally got back to the hotel, I hugged Taylor goodnight and headed back up to my room. I found all of the boys (Except Niall, apparently he and Tabby were somewhere working things out or something.) to be asleep. I slipped of my trainers, shorts and shirt and climbed into bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So that was pretty short, but the next chapter is going to be longer, I PROMISE. I'm about to update again with the next chapter because I'M SO FRAKKING EXCITED AND HAPPY WITH HOW IT TURNED OUT. AHMAHGAH. XD**

**luvuguise.**

**-Cammy xx**


	30. Part 1: Chapter 30: Tabby Ponder

**A/N: IT'S HERE! IT'SHEREIT'SHEREIT'SHEREIT'SHERE! Kso, you might not like it as much as I love it, but oh well xD**

**Play List: Colton Dixon. I just love him. So much.**

**I LUVUGUISE SO FREAKING MUCH. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. I seriously try to respond to each and every one of them...if I can ;D**

**THIS HAS TO BE PERFECTO.**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 30: Tabby Ponder**

I found Niall on the beach, bloodied up with bottle in hand. A few tears slipped down the back of my throat as I took in the sight before me, mentally screaming at myself for letting this happen; how all this had been my fault. Looking at his babyish, innocent-looking face as he slept, I realized that I would never be able to stay mad at him for long. Something about him just had that affect on me. After texting Kailyn Marie to stop looking for him, I felt even worse. I'd been the cause of all this chaos; Niall had gone missing because of _me. _I didn't wake him, that would've been incredibly selfish. No, I did something even _more_ selfish: I laid next to him and wrapped his arms around me, falling asleep curled up to him.

When I awoke the next morning, my head was still buried in Niall's chest and the sun was beginning its ascent over the horizon. I looked up to find that Niall was still out of it. I moved out of his reach and looked out over the brilliant water. After a few minutes of studying a crab crawling around aimlessly a few yards away, I heard a low groan escape Niall's lips as he awoke. I began talking to him even though I knew he must've had a killer migraine.

"You know, I was the one who caught Andrew cheating on me." Niall shaded his eyes and squinted up at me, propping himself up on his right elbow. I looked back out at the ocean. **(A/N: Heads up, Andrew's a real guy that I know…but this was not a real relationship. Well, we had a weird sort of complicated relationship. And I put the date August eleventh because his football jersey number is eleven.. :c) **

"I didn't have to hear from someone else; none of my friends saw it and had to break the news to me. No, last month on August eleventh I was leaving school and saw her in the back of his car with him: Hailey Benson. I'd watched them full-on make out for a solid ten minutes before Andrew even realized I was standing not twenty feet from his car. He shot out of the car and tried to talk to me, but I ran from him, desperately not wanting to hear a word he had to say. I cried my eyes out but didn't tell anyone, not even Kailyn Marie, which was a massive mistake I later learned from. I didn't answer my phone for anyone and shied away from anybody who knocked on my door. I stayed home from school and holed up in my room for a week before Kailyn finally busted down my door demanding answers. After I finally pulled myself together and stopped throwing myself ridiculous pity parties, I finally faced him. Turned out that my boyfriend of three years, the boy I thought I was desperately in love with…" I choked back a sob as tears streamed silently, yet endlessly, down my cheeks, "…had cheated on me _seven times_ in the eight months previous to when I'd caught him with Hailey. I didn't even want to know how many times he'd cheated on me since we'd begun dating. Niall," I turned to face him, "I promised myself I'd never cheat on _anyone,_ that I'd never put someone what I went through with Andrew and-" My breathing hitched for a moment. "I know that that's how you must've felt; cheated on, betrayed. You must've wondered why I would've kissed him and not you when I'd plainly stated that I had feelings for you and I'm just…I'm so sorry Niall," I blubbered out, not able to control myself. He didn't say a word, just crawled over and put his arms around me. **(A/N: It's really corny, but I don't care. I love it.)**

"Niall, I didn't mean to kiss him, I wasn't planning it, I really wasn't. I'm so sorry." He clutched me tightly to his chest and rocked us back and forth a bit.

"Shh, shh. You're okay Tibbs, everything's okay." I laughed a bit at my nickname he'd given me. How had he ended up being the one comforting _me?_ I looked up at him.

"Please Niall, please just say you forgive me. Please," I begged. He held my head to his chest.

"Tabitha, I forgive you…on one condition." I looked up at him questioningly. "That you forgive _me_ for leaving you alone at the mall last night. It was very rude and uncalled for and, I'm genuinely sorry for doing it." A small smile crept onto my face as I nodded into his chest. I wiped my tears away and sat up straight, his arms still around me.

"Do you still have feelings for me Niall?" I asked, searching his beautiful blue eyes for an answer.

"Of course I do," he said while tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"Then can we make it official?" I asked.

"Make what official?" He laughed.

"Us."

"Why, Tabitha Grace Ponder, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" He asked with a silly grin on his face.

"No Niall James Horan, I'm asking _you _to ask _me_ to be your girlfriend," I grinned in defiance.

He chuckled, "Tibby?"

"Yes?"

"Be my princess?" **(A/N: Corny. I don't care. Deal with it. ;P)**

"Absolutely." We began to lean in toward each other and my eyes fluttered closed, waiting for the touch of his lips against mine when –

"There you two are!" Ugh. I turned and saw – twenty-one figures running toward us? That was _way _too many people to have been our regular group of hoodlums, but then I realized – it _was _them, just with the addition of…_American Idol's _top ten?

Niall stiffened, "I feel like I'm going to hurl. Ugh. I need some Advil or something."

Apparently, there was _never_ going to be a kiss in our future.

* * *

**A/N: THERE YUH GO! I love it :3 Review for me? PLEASE? I worked really super duper hard on this chapter ;D**

**luvuguise.**

**-Cammy xx**


	31. Part 1: Chapter 31: Niall Horan

**A/N: WE'RE AT 60 REVIEWS MY PRETTY BABIES! (If you didn't know, you are all my Pretty Babies ;P) Seriously though, thank you all so much for your support and encouragement. So, in return you get a longer chapter! The more reviews I get, the longer the chapters are ;D Honestly, I'm pretty proud of this chapter so I hope you like it xD**

**luvuguise.**

**-Cammy xx**

* * *

**Part 1: Chapter 31: _Niall Horan_**

As Tibby cleaned me up and tended to my (minor) wounds in her hotel room, the others decided to head down to the beach.

"I'm going to run back to me room and get a fresh change of clothes," I told Tibby. (Apparently that's how I say her name, so I'm sticking with it.) **(A/N: I've decided to change up the way Niall talks because I know I haven't really been writing his dialogue the way Irishmen really talk xD)**

"Okay, I was about to hop in the shower anyway." I stood up from her bed and exited the room, heading towards mine. When I arrived, I snatched up a pair of pale blue swimming shorts, a white v-neck, and a pair of tan thongs (flip-flops). As I finished pulling on the trousers and slipping my long feet into the sandals, I made my way into the elevator to ride back down to her floor. Just as the lift's doors opened, I heard a shriek from down the hall. Eyes wide, I busted out of the small elevator and toward Tibby's room, praying on the way that it hadn't actually been her who's cried out.

"Tibby?" I heard the shower running but received no response.

"Tabitha?" I shouted.

"In here," I heard Tibby's voice call from the lavatory, "please come in." I rushed into the small, steam-filled room and found her wrapped in a white cotton towel sitting on the toilet. She had one hand holding her towel up and close to her body, the other cupping her right eye.

**(A/N: For those of you that have read Kalena's -zaynletmeloveyou's- Zayn Malik story and are thinking, "OH EM GEE. CAMRYN IS TOTES STEALING THIS FROM KALENA'S FIC!" No. I had this before she did, thank you.)**

I couldn't help but think of her without the towel, I mean, _c'mon._ I'm a teenage boy for crying out loud! With difficulty, I willed myself to not think about her in that way and focused on why she'd screamed earlier.

"Was it you who'd screamed?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was me. I accidentally got shampoo in my eye. Can you look at it and tell me if it's still there?"

'Sure." I moved her hand away form her red, slightly swollen eye, and looked it over.

"No, it's all gone. Probably just severely irritated now."  
"Yeah, no kidding," she grumbled. She rubbed it once more.

"Try not to touch it, that'll only make matters worse."

She sighed and pulled her hand away, "You're right."

"Here," I found a small rag and dampened it with cool water from the sink's faucet. I wrung it out a bit and handed it to her, "this might help a tad. Hold it to your eye." She did so as I reached over to turn the still-running shower off.

"Thank you," she smiled at me.

"Just returning the favor," I shrugged at her and grinned.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Sit by the beach? You can't get in the water because of your bandages, but we can enjoy the view." She smiled beautifully at me.

"Yeah, hat sounds nice," I replied with a nod. I sat on the tub's edge, my knee touching Tibby's. I watched as she removed the cloth from her face.

"Better?" I inquired.

"Loads." She stood but slipped on the wet laminate floor.

"Whoa!" I caught her quickly with a huff. "What is with you slipping and me having to carry you? This is the second time in the past two days," I laughed. She playfully hit my arm in return.

"Oh shut up." She blushed madly. "You can put me down Nialler," she giggled.

"Nah, I don't think I will."

"But Niall! I'm only in a towel!" She complained as her blush became an even deeper scarlet. She gasped as I scooped her up bridal style and her breath hitched as our eyes met.

"God I love your blush. You are so beautiful," I whispered the second sentence to her slowly, dazed by her form being so close to mine. Our faces merely inches apart, sharing the same breath. She bit her lip softly as I walked us over to her bed, laying her down slowly, gently.

My eyes never left hers as my right hand made its way up to caress her cheek then rest on the nape of her neck, my fingers slightly slipping past her hairline. My left hand, however, trailed down to her waist, gingerly taking hold of her side. I climbed onto the bed to where I was hovering over her, our bodies touching but none of my weight resting upon her. Her eyes held so much emotion that it almost physically hurt to close my own as I leant forward, silently begging for our lips to finally meet.

"You guys coming or what?" Louis barged through the door I'd carelessly left open when I'd ran in earlier. My eyes flicked open at the disturbance, but I didn't move. Tabitha blushed but sighed quietly in disappointment which oddly reassured me. She hadn't opposed to me trying to kiss her in any way, but she hadn't really encouraged it either. That one sigh told me that she'd wanted it just as badly as I had, if not more.

"Oh…" I heard Louis trail off awkwardly as he took in the sight before him. "Sorry…I'll just…uh ¾ go." With that he left and closed the door quietly behind him.

Cockblock.

I sighed, "You'd better get dressed." I saw that the redness in her cheeks was slowly beginning to fade.

"Um, yeah." She bit her lip, probably not _intending _to be sexy. But she was nonetheless. I rose from my previous position atop her, allowing her to get up. She grabbed a few things from her bag and walked back into the restroom. She came out a few minutes later with an almost completely reluctant white button-up pulled over an orange and white striped bikini top with little pink whales stitched on it, its ties matched the pink of the whales. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows revealing the few different bracelets she wore, on one wrist she had an almost braided-looking bracelet which looked to be made out of a bit of a black and white bandana, and a thin, plain black stretchy bracelet. On the other wrist, she wore a black bracelet with the words "I Am Second" carved into it, and tan macramé bracelet. Her short shorts came _at least _eight or nine inches above her knees and matched the neon orange on her bikini. She also wore white thongs which revealed her orange toenail polish.

How does one match that well?

I thought amazedly to myself.

Her dark hair traveled in its ringlets nearly down to her waist and she wore no makeup. Just the way I liked it.

'How did I get so lucky?" I gazed at her.

"Whatever," she lightly nudged my arm as she grabbed her purse and Ray Bans from her nightstand. She then grabbed a towel from a closet for something to sit on down at the beach.

"Seriously, you look gorgeous," I complemented her.

"Thank you," she replied curtly, "but if you must know, _I'm _the one that lucked out in this situation." She grinned at me as we walked toward the door and out into the hallway.

"Oh really?" I mused.

"Really," she said and I took her dainty hand in mine.

When we arrived at the beach, we spotted our group of mental friends and laid out our towel on the sand near them. I sat back on it, Tabby sitting between my legs and back against my chest. I took a few strands of her curls between my thumb and forefinger and twirled them almost subconsciously.

"Did you bring your phone?" I suddenly wondered.

"Uh…Yeah, why?"

"_Because._" She looked at me like I'd gone mad.

"_Because_ we need a song," I informed her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ahh, okay. So how do we choose?"  
"How about this: Go to your songs." She took out her iPhone, unlocked the screen, which by the way was a picture of me, and came to her home screen, which was the picture Kailyn had tweeted. I smiled to myself as she went to her songs on her phone's iPod.

"Okay, what now?"

"I'm going to pick a random letter, then you pick out your favorite love song from that category."

"Alright," she nodded.

I thought for a moment, "Okay…How about…'I'?" She scrolled to the 'I' section.

"Yes!" She squealed.

"What song?" I asked, taking the ear bug she offered and listening as a piano began to play.

" It's "If You're A Bird" by The Scene Aesthetic." I listened and I immediately loved the first couple of lines, finding it to match mine and Tibby's relationship:

"Been around the world and now I know that there is nothing left to see, 'cause everything that I want in this life, is standing right in front of me."

"Ahh…"

"You don't like it?" She worried.

I looked at her for a moment, "No…" then I gave her a crooked grin, "I _love _it."

* * *

**A/N: I worked really hard on this so…review for me loves? xx luvuguise xx**

**-Cammy xx**


	32. Part 1: Chapter 32: Author's Note Dx

**A/N: Hi guys. So…this is a depressing author's note…Dx**

**I'm taking down my story because, honestly, I don't want Fanfiction to get sued because this website has literally been like my second home for the past two years :\**

**Thank you all for your support though xx**

**BUT - I will be putting up my story on onedirectionfanfiction ;D I'm still under the same name and everything, just on a different website.**

**I sitll luvuguise.**

**-Cammy xx**


End file.
